Serendipity
by RalleL
Summary: Sakura met Itachi when they were younger during their holidays. One day, Sakura and her family suddenly left and met in an accident but only Sakura survived. Devastated, she lost all her memories about the holiday. 11 years later, she met Sasuke in her new school. Will she meet Itachi again? Will she fall in love with Itachi? Or will Sasuke stop them from meeting? Itasaku AU
1. Prologue

"Itachi-nii!"

Itachi was just sitting below a tree reading when he sees a flash of pink appearing before him.

"Oof. Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked the tiny pink fluff that ran towards him and settle herself on his lap.

He smiled when she tilt her head to look up at him, "I sneaked out and looked for you. I asked Sasuke but he just rolled his eyes and walked away."

He gave a chuckle when he saw her ending her sentence with a pout. "Don't worry, he's always like that to strangers."

"But I've been here for two weeks already! Shouldn't he at least start to be nice to me?" she whined. "He's just being a big bad meany."

This time Itachi laughed while her ran his fingers through her short pink locks to comfort her.

"And you are always so busy that you don't have time to play with me. Mommy and daddy are also always nowhere to be seen and Sasuke is just… Sasuke. Mommy doesn't allow me to go to the river either and I'm bored." Sakura looked at him with her big emerald eyes.

Giving a little sigh, "Alright Sakura, come to my room tonight and I'll give you a little something to get rid of your boredom."

"Really? Thank you Itachi-nii! You are the best!" She gave him her biggest smile and hugged him tightly.

"Can I stay here until mommy comes to look for me?" Sakura let go of him and looked at him with her puppy eyes again.

"I can't resist those looks…" Itachi mumbled which Sakura is unaware of and gave her a light nod. Sakura giggled and she settled herself on his lap again.

Itachi loves how she fits on his lap perfectly and how she cuddles up to him while starting to doze off. He loves her soft pink hair since he first saw her, and it always put him at ease when he sees the colour.

He smiled at the thought and soon finds himself joining her in the dreamland.

When he woke up, the sun was already going down. _How long was I asleep for?_

He looked around and found that his favourite pink hair is not around. "Sakura?" He stood up and started to walk around looking for her. "Sakura?!" He's starting to get worried, she wouldn't leave without telling him.

Calming down, he decided to look for her at her house to see if she had went home. Half running and half walking, he arrived at a small wooden cabin. Even though it was kind of getting dark, no lights were on.

He knocked but there was no answer. He then decided he would ask his parents. Rushing home, he got to his's father office.

Knocking twice, he entered when his father gave him a response. "Father, what had happened to Sakura and her family?"

Looking up from the pile of documents, he sighed and rubbed his temples. "They have went back due to some… urgent business."

Not satisfied with the answer he pressed on. "What kind of business?"

"Itachi, you have skipped the meeting this afternoon that I have specifically told you to attend. When I sent the maid to look for you, she said you were with the pink hair brat and even told her you will not attend. Don't forget what you have promised Itachi." Fugaku looked at him sternly.

"Missing the meeting today with your fiancée is going to leave a bad impression. Getting yourself involved with her isn't helping you at all. You are already 10 and I expect you to start thinking about our clan."

Itachi was seething with anger. "And so you kicked them out?"

The door creaked and Itachi's mother came in. "Itachi, that is no way to talk to your father." She place the tray of tea on the desk and turn to face him.

"Learn to be a proper heir before you come and talk to me about anything." And he dismissed Itachi from the study.

Sitting by the window at his room, he picked up a tiny green pin from his desk and held it in his hand preciously. _Sakura…_

Xx

"Where are we going?" Sakura clutch Vanilla (her puppy) while asking her father who is currently driving.

"It's nothing honey, we just have some business and need to head home right away." Her mother tried to explain.

"But I haven't told Itachi-nii, he might be worried…" Sakura looked out of the window towards the big mansion in the distance.

"Sakura, honey, you cannot get close to Itachi anymore okay? Listen to me honey, we will get you whatever but don't get close to him, okay? And don't mention about him anymore." Her dad tried to convince her.

"But dadd-" before she could protest, she saw a bright light charging onto them and lots of honking. The next thing she saw was just pitch black.

Waking up to a sharp pain on her head and her abdomen, she looked around the surrounding to find white walls and ceiling.

Sitting up, she felt all the blood rushing to her head and felt dizzy. "M-mommy? Daddy..? Vanilla?" Sakura looked around but there was no one.

She also noticed that she was covered in bandages.

She got down the bed and slowly walked to the door only to be stopped by the voices outside.

"Have you heard about the little girl in this ward? Apparently someone was sent to assassinate her whole family and she was the only one alive. When they were sent in, their face were beyond recognition." She heard someone whispering outside.

"Oh my god, that is so harsh. Who have they offended?" She heard another voice. "I heard it's the Uchiha clan." The first one replied.

"But what have they done?" Another voice chipped in. "Apparently, the eldest son's fiancée isn't happy about them being close and told the Uchiha head about it."

"What happens to her then?"

"They don't have any relatives, I guess she will be sent to the orphanage. Poor girl."

Her vision was suddenly clouded and she felt hot tears slipping from her eyes. She felt all kinds of emotions overwhelming her before she passed out.

Xx

11 years later

While walking along the road to school, Sakura kicked a pebble that was in her way with a huff.

"Woah, who got you mad there?"

Sakura turn around to find Shikamaru in his uniform. "Shika! I thought you said it was too troublesome to attend the opening ceremony and decided to come during lunch?"

"Well, I can't leave my little princess alone in a new school can I?" Shikamaru was now walking side by side with Sakura.

"I know you love me." Sakura looked at him with a big grin on her face. "Hehe."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Let's go before we are going to be late!" Grabbing his arms, Sakura started to pull him to school.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sakura was walking into the school and looking around and trying to take in everything.

While she was lost in its view, she tripped and could feel herself falling. She heard Shikamaru calling out to her. She close her eyes and was ready to feel the impact of the fall but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she realised she fell on someone that was wearing the same uniform as Shikamaru. "Shika..?"

She looked up but instead of the familiar brown eyes and black hair tied up in a ponytail, it is a guy with onyx eyes and black hair.

Realising the position they were in, she immediately got up and apologise. "Sorry about that! And thank you for saving me. It seems that I have dirtied your uniform…" Sakura noticed that his trouser was covered in mud.

But instead of getting a reply, he was staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable, she was about to speak when Shikamaru came to get her.

"Hey, stop running around and look at where you are going for once." Shikamaru chided her. "I'm sorry and thank you for saving her." Shikamaru thanked the onyx eye before dragging Sakura away.

"That guy sure was hot isn't he?" Sakura thought of his face, his features were so handsome.

"Well yeah, but it's better for you to not get too close to him. After all he is from the Uchiha clan." Shikamaru explained while looking at her.

Her smile immediately turned into a frown when she heard the word Uchiha. But she immediately recovered from it. "What a shame. He was such a hottie. See you later then." She giggled and went into the class.

Shikamaru looked at her going into her class and dreaded about what's in store in the future for her.

Sighing, he dragged his feet to his class while muttering 'what a drag'.

xxxx

A/N: Alllllright! So here's a prologue of what I'm about to start! Hope you are as excited as I am and since this is my first fanfic, im sorry for the bad grammar or spelling. And im sorry for the ooc-ness, if you find any part of it not to your liking, please do leave a review! See you later


	2. Chapter 1

When Sakura walked into the class, everyone stopped talking and was looking at her. She looked around to find that people are staring at her.

"Um, hello. I just transferred here today, please to make your acquaintance." Sakura gave an awkward smile.

Instead of getting a reply, everyone went back to what they were doing. Internally sighing she slowly walked to the back of the class where the empty seats were.

While walking towards her seats, she heard whispers (apparently it isn't since she could heard them). "How did she got into our school? Unless she's super smart or she's super rich, it is rare to have transfer students."

"It is definitely not the latter, I heard she's an orphan." Rumours sure spread fast. She huffed while walking past them. She knew that her being an orphan will surely be known, after all this is an escalated school and there are rarely transfer students. But she was still slightly surprise since it's still her first day in this school.

I guess making friends are out of the question huh. While she was losing hope, a loud voice stopped her. "Hey! Instead of spreading rumours why not study instead!"

She turned to see a blond female with a long ponytail walking towards her. While putting a hand around her shoulder she glared at the three females that were 'whispering'. "I'm sure she is smart as you can tell from her big forehead, and stop getting jealous just cause she got into this school without money!"

"Ino! You don't just go around saying that her forehead is big!" Another brunette with her hair tied up in two buns knocked her in the head.

"Y-yes, that is not very n-nice Ino." A purple hair female with pale eyes spoke.

"Pffft… Hahaha!" Sakura was trying to control her laughter but failed to do so. She wiped the tears that gathered in her right eyes and tried to stop laughing.

"Haha! I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't have so much fun for a while now." Sakura calmed down after fits of laughter.

"You sure are a weird one, laughing when they were insulting your forehead." Another voice spoke out, apparently it is the guy she fell on earlier. Suddenly squeals filled the room.

Even the blond from earlier is squealing 'kyaa, it's Sasuke!'.

"Wha-" she was about to retort but the teacher came in.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" The brunette exclaimed, startling Sakura.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that I found this little stray puppy that was crying-" before he could finish he was cut off by the blond.

"Ya ya, you used that excuse two week ago sensei. Can't you think of a more creative one? Anyways, my name is Ino." After rolling her eyes at Kakashi-sensei, she turned around and held out her hand to Sakura with a grin.

"Sakura." She smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"By the way, I'm Tenten."

"A-and I'm Hinata…"

"Ah, I forgot the new kid. Come here and introduce yourself instead of forming your little group there." The silver hair teacher wave his hand to beckon her over.

Complying, she walk to the front of the class. "Um… My name is Sakura Haruno. I-" She was broke off when a blond male suddenly interrupted with a question.

"How did you get into this school?"

"Why not you mind your own business." The onyx eye cracked an eye open to look at Sakura before turning his attention to the blond male. "Why does it matter how she got into this school?"

The whole class started murmuring before it was silenced by the teacher.

"Okay okay, let's start lesson now and we're behind time. Sakura, you can sit behind Ino over there." Kakashi tapped on the board to silence them.

Xx

Sasuke find himself not being able to concentrate in class. _Sakura, does she not remember?_

He look at her from the corner of his eyes. _That pink hair if I'm not mistaken, it's definitely her._

"Alright, that's it for today. Remember to hand in your assignments tomorrow." After leaving a huge stack of paper on the table, Kakashi left the class.

"That Kakashi! He's always late to class but leaves on time, and the amount of assignments increases all the time!" Ino was complaining.

"Well, that's Kakashi-sensei for you. Anyways, let's just hurry and go for lunch before it gets crowded." Tenten dragged Ino up. "You can join us too, Sakura."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura smiled and stood up to join the three girls.

Sasuke stood up from his seat when he decided that he needed to talk to Sakura. However a certain red head has to ruin his plan.

"Sasuke!" The said red head barged into the class and cling onto him. "Let's go for lunch Sasuke." Karin started flirting with him, ignoring the glares sent by the female classmates.

"Tsk." Twisting his hands away from her, he reached forward to grab onto Sakura. While grabbing onto her wrist, he pulled her out of the class.

"Sasuke!" The red head screeched but he made no attempt to stop.

"W-wait! Hey! You're hurting my arm!" After they arrived at the roof, he let go and turn around to face her.

She grabbed her wrist protectively and glared at him.

"You…" Sasuke spoke softly.

"What?" She was still glaring at him.

"You don't remember me..?" He was now staring directly at her emerald eyes. She frowned at his question.

"What makes you think that I know you? If you're just trying to flirt, this is a lame pick up line don't you think so?" Glaring at him one last time, she turned and left him alone.

"Heh… Flirt? Who does she think she is?" Laughing to himself, he stuff both his hands in his pocket and left the roof.

He felt that maybe school will not be as boring.

Xx

Upon reaching the cafeteria, she spotted her three new friends.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly when you have invited me to lunch." Sakura smiled sheepishly at them while apologising.

"Nah, it's fine. We all know that it was Sasuke who dragged you away." Tenten was waving her chopstick around with her mouth full.

"Tenten, p-please swallow before you talk!" Hinata who was sitting beside Tenten has food all over her face.

The three of them erupted into giggles other than Hinata who is busy trying to get food off of her.

"Anyways, what did Sasuke talked about with you? It's rare that he has an interest in anyone." Ino looked at Sakura curiously. There is a hint of determination, as if she will get the truth out no matter what.

Blinking twice, she replied. "Well… He asked me if I remembered him."

"Whaaat? He used such a lame pick up line? I expected more from him. I guess he's just another weirdo, but he's so hot though." Ino blabbered while looking disappointed.

"So I'm not the only one who think he used a lame pick up line?" Sakura mused.

The other three could only laugh. _Uchiha huh. I wish he could leave me alone._

But little did she know that another Uchiha will soon enter her life.

Xx

"Kou, would you mind passing me the yellow document?" Itachi spoke through the intercom to his assistant.

He was currently coped up in his office. He looked at the clock on his desk: 11.36pm. Sighing, he took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The door to his office open and Kou came in, along with his fiancée behind him. At this, he felt a migraine starting.

"Well, here's the document you asked for and uh, well… Asami came to visit.I will be off now." Kou looked at Itachi briefly who dismissed him before excusing himself hastily.

"And what might have brought you here, Asami?" Itachi started speaking coldly.

"Why, can't I come and visit my fiancé? Since we are going to be married soon, stop being so cold towards me 'Tachi." Asami gave a flirtatious smile.

"Say, why not you stop doing those boring stuff and come join me for dinner instead?" Asami was now striding towards Itachi and leaned forward on the table to show off her cleavage.

Closing his eyes, he commanded. "Leave Asami."

"Stop being so shy, I-ta-chi." Asami purred. She started making advances on him but he didn't make any attempt to stop her. While his eyes roamed over his desked that was messed up by Asami who crawled on the table, he notice the green pin he placed preciously in a glass case almost falling off the table.

He pushed her off him in time to catch the glass case and Asami fell ungracefully on her rear. "What was that Itachi?!" Asmai screamed at him furiously.

"Leave." He commanded sternly this time, glaring at her making the poor girl shiver.

"Wha-! Fine! Be an asshole. But sooner or later you will still fall into my clutches Uchiha Itachi." Asami fumed and turned to leave while slamming the door.

Staring at the green pin that he had always cherised so much, he felt a sense of guilt filling his heart.

Sighing, he packed everything before leaving the office for some shut eye at his apartment.

Itachi decided to pull over to get something from the convenience store since he haven't had dinner yet. Getting something quick, he exited the shop before the cashier could continue ogling at him.

Well who could blame them, he was voted for the hottest bachelor in the latest gossip news. However, Asami made a huge ruckus out of it. Threatening to sue the reporters for not putting her up as his fiancée.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, he slowly made his way to his dark blue vehicle. While he was searching for his keys in his pocket, he spotted a familiar pink in the corner of his eyes.

Turning around so quickly that he startled the couple walking by, he started to chase after the very familiar pink.

Even though it is almost turning midnight, the street is still full of people. He desperately tried to reached forward. When the crowd of people started to let up, Itachi finally got hold of her.

"Sakura..!" He held onto her shoulder but when she turned around, she wasn't Sakura. Her eyes were blue and he could never forget those shiny emerald eyes he loved so much, and even though her hair is pink, he noticed that the shade is slightly darker.

Regaining his composure, he apologised before making his way back to his vehicle again. However the sound of glass breaking stopped him in his tracks.

Xx

"Sakura..!" Sakura turned around when she heard her name but there was no one who looked like they had call her. She rose a questioning brow at no one in particular before continuing on her way home.

Living alone sure is tough. She was feeling hungry and decides to get some food from the fridge, but its was empty. She couldn't even find any ramen, so she had to get her butt down to the supermarket. Thank god that supermarkets are 24/7.

Well getting groceries in the middle of the night isn't exactly something she is fond of. Seeing as to how this place is full of bars and there are many perverted people around. But she couldn't afford any other places and she couldn't deny her stomach either.

At least she has a roof over her head, she shouldn't be complaining. After deciding that she will have the new ramen flavour, she sped up, wanting to get home quickly.

However, a sharp sound caused her to turn around. She saw two men, coming out from and bar fighting. One of them holding a broken wine bottle and the other bleeding.

Frowning, she quickly ran towards them to stop the guy from attacking the other guy. "Hey! Stop that!" Sakura went forward and grabbed his wrist before he could bring it down to the other man's head.

"Why you mind your own business bitch!" He scowled and broke free from her grip and aimed the bottle at her instead.

Sakura was too surprised to react and could only close her eyes. She heard the glass breaking but she couldn't feel the impact. Opening her eyes, she saw a man standing in front of her shielding the bottle with his arm.

Xx

"Stop breaking the dishes! Go to the kitchen to help out instead you good for nothing!" Itachi looked into the restaurant to see the boss scolding his employee.

Frowning a little, he turn back and he continued on his original route.

Xx

"Are you okay?!" Sakura asked the gentleman who had shielded her from the blow. They have left the place after a few patrolling police came into scene. "You're bleeding!"

"Ah, its fine actually." He reassured her but Sakura was not convinced. "Please come over to my house, it's nearby and I can treat you. If I left you alone injured because of me, I will feel bad." She looked at him worriedly.

When he turned around, she finally saw how he looks like. He has short spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He has a dog with him too.

"If you put it in that way, I guess I can't reject your offer." He gave her a sheepish grin.

Back at her apartment, she set her groceries down before offering him a cup of water. "I don't have much to offer, sorry."

"Water is fine but if you can give Akamaru some, I will be more than thankful." He pointed at his dog before Sakura realised and quickly grabbed a bowl of water for him.

The dog bark as if thanking her before drinking the water. Sakura petted him on the head before going into her kitchenette to search for her first aid kit in the cabinets.

Returning with the first aid kit, she quickly patched his arm up. "My name is Kiba, in case you are wondering."

Sakura looked surprise for a moment before finding her voice again. "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you. And thank you for protecting me." She smiled at him.

"No problem, I was just walking Akamaru and I couldn't leave a damsel in distress. But that was so cool! Standing up to him like that!" Kiba looked at her with his eyes shining.

She chuckled at his childlike manner. "And I can't leave him alone after he got his head smashed like that."

"That is true, but since you are a girl try to get help next time." He looked at her seriously which kind of cracked her up.

"You are very kind." She laughed a little. "Okay, you are good to go!" After tapping on the bandage lightly, she packed the first aid kit.

"Thank you. I live around here, if it's okay, let's be friends?" He held out his hands. Sakura gladly took it and grinned, "Sure."

xxxx

A/N: Aaaand that's chapter one for you! I squeezed out so much brain juice to get this done. I feel like I've bombard you guys with too much stuff +_+ (did i?) Sorry not sorry with the tease (hehe) but don't kill me just yet! I promise I will let them meet… uh soon! Yeah like veeeery soon! :DD

I'm also quite surprised that there are already favourites and reviews! Thank you so much for the support! I will try to get one chapter up every week! (Much love •3•)

Aaaanyways, disclaimers: I own none of the characters other than Kou and Asami. Once again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And probably the ooc-ness. I'm kind of working on their personality so bear with me for now :c


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura opened her eyes when light started to stream in through her small window. She stretched her limbs while moaning softly before climbing out of bed.

Yawning loudly, she started to prepare for the morning. After she got into her proper attire, she started making breakfast for herself. After placing two slices of bread into the toaster, she started to make sipped her coffee slowly so as to not burn her mouth.

After finishing her breakfast, she put on her tie and shoes before exiting her apartment locking the door behind her.

Since it was still early, she decided to slowly make her way to school. Instead of taking the bus as usual, she decided to walk.

She suddenly remembered that she had duties after school and decided to take a detour to the place she work part time at to inform that she will be late for work.

She opened the door into the small café she work in and spotted her boss, wiping the table.

"Hyuuga-san!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Ah, Sakura. What are you doing here so early?" The middle age man turn around and arched an eyebrow at her, pale eyes looking at her curiously.

He reminds her of Hinata sometimes. "I have some extra duties after school today so I might be late for work." She replied as she slowly made her way towards him.

Signalling for her to take her seat, he went behind the counter. "Don't worry, my nephew is coming to help out today. So take your time and don't rush yourself too much. How about some coffee before going?"

"Thank you Hyuuga-san, but I need to get to school soon. I'll see you later!" She bowed politely before exiting the shop, ringing the bell at the top of the door in the process.

Xx

Sakura was late, very late. The person she was suppose to do her duty with suddenly had some other issue so she had to do it alone. So she ended up going late for work.

Half running and half walking, she hurriedly made her way to her workplace.

When she open the door, she heard the familiar jingle. She apologised while trying to catch her breath, "Sorry Hyuuga-san! It took longer than I expected…"

However she didn't see the familiar middle aged man, but a young man with similar pale eyes and long brown hair. She remembered about what Hyuuga-san said in the morning.

"I assume you are Hyuuga-san's nephew?"

"Yes… My name's Neji. My uncle is out at the moment, so you just have to do what you are normally used to." After saying what he needed to say, he continued what he was doing.

 _Guess he's not much of a talker_. Sighing internally she went into the staff room to put her bag down and change into her uniform.

It is a simple uniform with a white long sleeve shirt and jeans, and an apron.

Hearing the familiar jingle, she immediately greeted the customer. "Welcome!"

Two attractive tall young men, one with dark long hair tied in a low ponytail and another with short black hair walked in. Ushering them to their seat, she felt the dark long hair young man staring at her.

Even though she is taken aback by his blatant staring, she still maintained her smile. "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a cup of cappuccino." The short-haired man ordered after looking at the menu briefly. Sakura took down his order and look towards the other young man.

This time he was frowning. "Um… Sir may I take your order..?"

"Is this shop not to your liking Itachi?" The other man asked when he noticed his silence.

"It's nothing like that Shisui. I'll have the same…" Nodding, Sakura went back into the kitchen.

"Neji, two cups of cappuccino." She told him their order when she entered the kitchen.

"We have ran out of coffee beans. Can you get some from the store room?" He spoke without stopping what he was doing.

"Okay." She exited the kitchen and went for the store room.

"Coffee beans…" Looking around for coffee beans, she found it at the top of the shelf. "Found it! Now how should I get it…"

She tried to reach out to the top of the shelf but she wasn't tall enough for it. Not giving up, she continued to reach for it and noticed another pair of hands reaching for the bag of coffee beans.

"Thank you Ne-" She turned around expecting to find Neji but it was the tall dark-haired man known as Itachi standing behind her.

She was taken aback by the closeness. Even though he was already attractive from afar, he looks even more handsome up close with the perfect jawline and sharp nose.

Finally getting her sense back and feeling a blush coming, she uttered a thank you and looked away while taking the coffee bean from him.

Xx

Itachi realised that he was staring rudely at her, but he couldn't help it. After all she was someone he was searching for for his whole life.

He wanted to embrace her again, to feel her soft hair against his fingers. The only thing is that she seemed to not remember him anymore which made him frown.

"Um… Sir may I take your order..?" _Sir?_

"Is this shop not to your liking Itachi?" He turned his gaze towards Shisui.

"It's nothing like that Shisui. I'll have the same…" She nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen. Even though she was already gone, he was still staring at the direction she had gone in.

After 11 years, her hair has gotten longer and she has grown up nicely. Even though she is lacking a little in the chest department but…

"Love at first sight, Itachi?" His thoughts were interrupted with Shisui's sarcastic comment.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up from his seat after deciding he would talk to her again. Leaving a yelling Shisui behind, he found her at the store room reaching for something.

Seeing her struggling, he took down the item she was reaching for. "Thank you Ne-" He noticed how her expression turn from relief to shock to embarrassment before looking away.

He was amused at how she switched her expression so quickly, she was still the same even after eleven years.

"Sakura." She looked up so fast he thought her neck might snap.

"How do you know my name?" He frowned at her question.

"You really don't remember me at all?" He look at her expression closely, careful to not miss out on anything.

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. She then timidly look up at him. "Are you sure you didn't get the wrong person?"

"I'm pretty sure her name is Sakura and she has pink hair and green eyes." She blinked her eyes before looking away again.

Her eyes then widen in realisation. "Did you perhaps met me when I was five?"

"Have you remembered now?" He instinctively took a step forward which made her take a step back knocking onto the shelf.

The boxes fell and he pulled Sakura towards him, wrapping her securely in him arms. Similar to eleven years ago, she still fit perfectly in his arms.

After calming down, she push herself away from him. He immediately missed the warmth of her small form against him.

"So do you know anything about the Uchiha group?" She immediately questioned him again. He focused his gaze ar her and noticed that her eyes looks suspiciously glassy.

He replied carefully, "Has the Uchiha group done anything to you..?" He noticed how she unconsciously place a hand over her left side of abdomen.

"I…" She started biting on her lips. He knew that she always does that when she is nervous. Shifting uncomfortably, she finally spoke. "I think that the Uchiha group is behind the death of my parents…"

Itachi felt his breath hitched. He noticed that she was shaking a little. He place an arm on her shoulder which made her flinched and look up, tears welling in her eyes.

He felt his chest tighten and pulled her into another embrace. She resisted at first but his firm arms made her succumb to it.

She buried her face in his chest and clung onto him. He felt a sharp pang of guilt. She has suffered for eleven years but he didn't even know about it and his family might even be the one that caused this.

Holding her tighter in his arms, he decided that he needed to do something.

Xx

The sun is setting and she found herself sitting in a car instead of the bus. She knew that this is a dumb thing to do, getting into a stranger's car.

However, she needed to find out whether the accident eleven years ago was an accident or if it was all planned. And the man in the driver seat might be the key to solving the mystery.

He parked the car professionally and she followed him up to his apartment. He unlocked his door with a pass-code before inviting her in.

Settling herself down on his sofa, Itachi disappeared back into the kitchen. She looked around the room, even though the room is very big it is not very well furnished.

Itachi came back with two cups in his hands. Placing her cup of hot coffee on the table he leaned on the window with his coffee in hand.

Opening her mouth, she wanted to ask more about the Uchiha group but was cut off by him. "Where do you live now?"

When he didn't get a reply from her, he looked over at her. Closing her mouth quickly, she cleared her throat and replied. "I live down the road at a small apartment beside this small pub…"

She felt embarrassed telling him where she live especially since her home is nothing to be proud of. Looking away, she took a sip from the cup to hide her embarrassment.

"Why don't you move over?" She almost chocked on her coffee. He chuckled softly at her reaction and continued speaking. "You don't have to pay any rent, you just have to cook and maybe clean a little."

There is as a long moment of silence before Itachi broke it. "I will take your silence as yes?"

After getting her voice back, she immediately rejected his offer. "No! I mean, I can't do that. It's only the two of us and your girlfriend might not like this…"

He arched a perfect brow at her before eyeing her from head to toes. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind after all you're still a kid and you don't have that kind of sex appeal, she wouldn't feel threatened."

"Wha-! Sorry that I'm just a kid!" She crossed her arms around her chest protectively and pouted which made Itachi smirk.

"So I guess you can move in tomorrow then. Let me show you your room." After putting down his coffee, he started to head for the rooms.

"Hey I didn't say I would live here!" Sakura tried protesting but he either didn't hear her or pretended to not hear her. Sighing, she followed him to the room.

After walking past two doors, they arrived in front of 'her' room. Peeking in, there is a big bed in the middle of a room, a bedside table, a huge closet, a study table and a small couch.

This room seems to be the same size as her apartment, maybe even slightly bigger. Still feeling a little uneasy, she wanted to reject his offer when the door bell rang.

"Stay here, I'll go answer the door." Saying so, he close the door softly behind him and left her alone in the room.

Looking around the room, she walk towards the huge window at the other side of the door. The view is quite spectacular, they seem to be at least 20 stories high.

Touching the bed, it felt so soft that she couldn't resist the urge to lie on it. _If it's only for a little while I guess it wouldn't hurt._

She slowly crawled onto the bed and sigh in content at the soft texture. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, before she knew it she was asleep.

Xx

Itachi close the door behind him before walking to the living room and answering the door.

He opened the door to see Asami standing there fixing her hair. "Itachi!" She squealed and jumped on him, hugging him.

Her perfume scent overwhelm his sense of smell and his pushed her off. As usual, she dressed flashily attracting attention. Her blonde hair curled and her face is full of thick make-up too.

"How did you know where I live?" He frowned at the unwanted guest.

"How could a fiancée not know where her fiancé lives?" She pouted her heavily glossed lips. "And aren't you going to invite me in or something?"

When she knew that Itachi wasn't going to invite her in, she placed her manicured hand on his chest pushing her way in. However, he was too firm for her to push him.

"Alright, I would leave but not after looking at your apartment. After all I've travelled a long way to come visit you." Knowing how stubborn she could be, he could only relent and let her in.

She place her hands on her hips and observed the living room. After looking around briefly, she walked towards the rooms.

Not able to take it anymore, he yanked Asami back. "Where do you think you are going?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"That hurts! Can't you treat a lady properly?" Pulling her hand back she glared at him. "Whatever at least your apartment looks too plain to have another girl staying over."

Settling herself on the sofa, she noticed two cups of coffee on the table. "You had a guest?" She looked over to Itachi for a reply.

He pinched his nose bridge, irritated at the unwanted guest. "You have already seen my apartment. Leave when I'm asking you nicely, Asami."

"Alright." Standing up, she slowly headed for the door. Itachi was suspicious that she agreed so easily. However, she has another motive. She started sprinting towards the rooms. She opened the first door: nothing. Second door: nothing. She reached for the doorknob on the third door but was stopped in time by Itachi.

"What do you think you are doing in someone else's home." He hissed at her while grabbing her hand on the doorknob tightly.

"To see if you have any kept woman, what else?!" She screeched at him and yanked her hand away to opened the door.

xxxx

A/N: Cliff hangers¡ Yes I am officially brain dead. I didn't have any idea what to write for the past week and the idea only came out on the last day of the dateline. Well at least it is uploaded on time ;)

Since this is rushed I feel that this chapter might not be as entertaining, so pardon me I will try to make up for it in the next chapter.

As usual sorry for any grammar or spelling error. Also thank you for the support! Lavlav •3•


	4. Chapter 3

The door flung open with such a great force that it would have broke away from its hinges if she has used more strength. She looked around but it was empty. Itachi was also surprise but remained his composure.

"Are you willing to leave now?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

Asami continued to look around the room. Her previously distorted face reverted back. "Haha… It seems that I have misunderstood something."

Turning away, she exited the room. Sakura heard her heels clacking getting softer and sighed a relief. Luckily she had heard the commotion outside and hid herself in the closet.

Like what she had thought, living here isn't convenient at all. Especially since Itachi did have a girlfriend.

Sakura opened the closet door slightly and peeked outside. She saw that the door to the room is still open, afraid that she would get caught if she get out so she continued to stay in the closet.

The sudden familiar ringtone made her jumped. "Oh no."

Patting on the area around her thigh, she found the offending object in her pocket. She quickly took it out and silenced it. Now she could only hope that the scary lady is gone.

But luck is never always on her side. She could hear the clacking getting closer. Sakura held her breath unconsciously and braced herself for anything that is about to happen.

The clacking stopped close to the closet. Sakura was afraid that the door of the closet will break off from its hinges this time, but it opened slowly.

Sakura came face to face with a beautiful blonde woman and a tired looking Itachi behind. Not knowing what to do, she could only stare at the blonde.

Itachi then broke the tensed silence by walking towards Sakura and got her off the closet. "As you can see, I already have someone I love. I would appreciate if you can talk to your parents about canceling our engagement."

"Eh?" Sakura wanted to deny but was interrupted by the blonde's laughter.

"You think by getting a brat to pretend as your lover and I would back off?"

"I'll prove it to you then…" She heard Itachi mumbling under his breath before feeling a soft sensation on her lips. Before she could even fully process, it was already gone.

Sakura winced a little when she felt the blonde's glare at her. She started to walked towards her which made Sakura shrink back even more.

"It seems that I have to teach you how to back off from other's property…" She whispered in Sakura's ears which Itachi wasn't aware of before leaving the two of them alone.

She felt her cheeks burning and tried to fight it back down. She glared at Itachi for putting her in a big mess and stealing her first kiss. "That was my first…"

Sakura noticed a tint of red on his cheeks. "Is that so." Clearing his throat loudly he pointed to her phone, "You should probably call back, it might be urgent."

She looked at the screen to see a miss call from her landlord. She was a little surprise as he would normally only contact her when there is something urgent.

She redialed the number and waited for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"Sakura? Thank god you're safe!" She heard relief in his tone.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed which made Itachi looked at her intriguingly.

Sakura ended the call and asked Itachi for a favour. "Is it okay if you could take me to my apartment right now?"

"Yes, but what happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way." She rushed out of the apartment to the parking lot with Itachi right on her heels.

When they arrived, she was devastated at how burnt down the apartment look. The firemen are still trying to put out the fire and onlookers surrounded the area.

Blinking back her tears, she tried to enter her apartment only to be stopped by Itachi.

"It's too dangerous Sakura." She turn to look at his onyx eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"But the only thing left by my parents are still inside!" She tried to wrench away her hand but his grip is too strong.

She rubbed away the tears that started to stream down her cheeks and watch as her memories of her parents burn away.

Xx

After much persuasion, Itachi finally got Sakura to agree to staying at him apartment. At least until she found another place.

The trip back was very tense since Sakura had suddenly lost everything overnight. Deciding that he would cheer her up, he drove them out of the city.

Sakura was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice that the sceneries has changed from buildings to trees.

When they finally arrived at the destination, it was then that Sakura realised where they were. The sun was already long gone and the moon is high up in the sky. She gave Itachi a look that questioned whether he was lost.

When he got out of the car, she get the reply that it was a 'no'. Sighing a little, she got out of the car after him and was immediately greeted by a cold breeze and sounds of wave crashing.

She shivered at the contact of the cold wind and she found herself looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful!" She couldn't take her eyes away from the millions of stars shining brightly in the sky. It's as if after looking at the scenery, all her troubles were instantly forgotten.

Instead of the scenery, Itachi was looking at Sakura's side profile. It was as if they were back to being children again, especially how her eyes shined brightly under the moonlight.

When a cold breeze assaulted Sakura again, she realised that Itachi brought her here to cheer her up. Turning to look at him she thanked him, "Thank you… For bringing me here."

She blushed a little when she realised he had been staring at her all along. She broke the eye contact and continued looking at the stars, all while blushing.

After seeing her genuine smile for the first time since eleven years, he was glad that he decided to bring her to the sea.

Taking a little peek at the corner of her eyes, Itachi was looking at the stars now. She smiled at how he look like a child looking at the stars.

She remembered seeing a familiar scene. Thinking back desperately, she suddenly felt a sharp pain. Crying out in pain, she held onto her head hoping that it would subside.

A series of images flash through her head and before she knew it her consciousness was fading away. She heard Itachi calling out faintly before everything went black.

Xx

"Sakura, come here." Little Sakura turn around to see a little pretty boy whispering and signalling her to come over.

Sneaking past her parents' and making sure her they doesn't know, she followed him to the window in her room. He jumped down expertly and landed with a soft thud.

Holding out his arm, he encouraged her to jump after him. She look down but it was too high for her to jump down. "I… I can't!"

"It's okay! I will catch you, trust me!" Nodding, she gathered up her courage and jumped down into his arms.

She landed safely in his arms and he patted her head. "Good job." He held onto her hand tightly and pulled her away into the forest.

After walking in the forest for a while, they arrived at a river. There were millions of shiny things on the surface of the river. Sakura looked in awe at how pretty it was. "So pretty..!"

She squeezed the hand that was holding her and pulled him towards the river. She wanted to try touching the shiny things that were in the river.

"W-wait! Sakura!" She heard him protest but continued to run forward anyways. When they were close enough, she jumped into the river along with the pretty boy.

She pouted when she realised that they were just reflections. She heard the boy chuckling and turn to look at him.

He removed the hair that was sticking onto her face and wiped away the remaining water on her face. She finally saw his face, he has onyx eyes and black hair.

"We are going to get scolded."

She realised she was drenched along with the little boy and giggled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry Itachi-nii."

Xx

Sakura's eyes shot open and she immediately regretted it. The light assaulted her eyes and she covered them with her hands.

Looking from behind her fingers, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. She remembered that her apartment caught on fire and Itachi brought her to the sea to cheer her up. After that, she has no recollection at all.

She recalled what she had seen. Was that a dream? Or was it real..?

She slowly sat up, feeling pain in her head. She heard a knock and Itachi came in. "You're awake… Are you okay?"

She stared at him and noticed that he looked alike to the boy in her dream. "Itachi… nii." She called out unconsciously and realised that his eyes widen a little when she called him that.

"I… had a dream of playing with a little boy that looks a lot like you." Sakura started while she fiddled with her fingers. "But I only know a little where we were playing by a river."

She saw that he looked a little hopeful. "So you remember me now?" He walked to her bed and sat beside her. Sakura gave a slight nod which made his lips quirk upwards.

The growling of her stomach ruined the peaceful atmosphere between them. She blushed and look away while Itachi chuckled.

"I figured you would be hungry and ordered some breakfast."

The word breakfast piqued her interest and she look up at him which made him chuckle again. "Come to the kitchen."

He stood up and walked towards the door with Sakura behind him. When she stepped out of the room, there was a pleasant aroma.

Settling herself on the other side of Itachi, she gaped a little at the amount of food on the table. "Eat up."

"Thanks for the food." She clasp her hands together and started to dig in. She was surprise as how the fluffy egg just melts in her mouth, she closed her eyes to enjoy the taste.

This did not go unnoticed by Itachi, he smirked at how much she is enjoying an egg. He suddenly got a call which made him frown a little as it disturbed the little moment that they are sharing.

When he noticed Sakura looking at him questioningly, he answered his cellphone. "Hello."

"Itachi-san! Please come to the office immediately!" On the other side of the phone is Kou who sounded anxious.

"Alright I'll be right there." He put down the fork that he was holding and stood up from the table. "Will you be able to get to school okay?"

When she nodded, he placed him phone in front of her. "Give me your number, I will text you the passcode of the apartment. I might be late tonight." After giving her the instructions, he headed into his room and changed.

Putting on his tie, he head back into the kitchen. He took the phone from her and touched her forehead with two fingers. "I'll see you later."

Sakura heard the beep of the door and she was now alone. She rubbed her forehead and stare at the empty seat. She was alone again.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, she quickly finish her breakfast and washed the plates.

She looked at the time and realised if she doesn't start moving, she will be late for school. Running into her room, she hurriedly change into her uniform and left the apartment.

She stood at the school gate to catch her breath. Fixing her hair and adjusting her bag, she sigh in relieved when she wasn't late.

She started to walk into the school when someone called her. "Hey."

She turn around to find Sasuke standing behind her in a hoodie and jeans. She pointed at herself and ask, "Me?"

"Who else if not you?" Sakura already felt like she won't ever get along with him, unless he changes his attitude.

Internally rolling her eyes at him, she asked with a forced smile. "And what do you want from me?"

He opened his mouth but instead of the low and husky voice, it is a high pitched girly voice. "Sakura!"

Peeking behind Sasuke, she saw Ino running towards them. "Ino!" Sakura smiled at the running Ino while Sasuke just seems annoyed.

When she got nearer, she stopped right by Sasuke. "Say, do you want to join us in shopping later after school?"

Sakura was surprised that Ino didn't react to Sasuke but decided to keep her mouth shut. "Oka-" She was interrupted by an extremely annoyed Sasuke.

"I was talking to her." Ino seems to has noticed who it was and started squealing. "Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun?! I didn't see you here!"

Ino's squealing seemed to have attracted other students' attention and Sakura noticed that he started to panic a little. They made eye contact before Sasuke broke it and left hurriedly.

"Don't you think he's dreamy?" Ino said while staring at the crowd chasing after Sasuke.

"What do you even see in such a rude guy…" Mumbling to herself, she grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her back to class. "We're going to be late Ino, come on."

Xx

Itachi sighed and looked away from the monitor when he felt his eyes burning. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, and loosen his tie.

He had finally finished everything. There was an error where the new employee has lost some important data on the company.

Itachi has been sitting in his office for the whole day trying to retrieve back the lost data. He has gotten back most of it but there were still some missing.

Looking at the clock, he realised that it is almost midnight. He was so occupied the whole day when he suddenly remembered that he haven't send Sakura the door passcode.

Cursing softly, he picked up his car keys and quickly got to his car and sped home without exceeding the speed limit.

When he got to the apartment building, he entered the lift and pressed the buttons impatiently. When it arrived at the floor, he didn't see any sign of Sakura.

Hastily pressing the passcode, he entered the apartment but it's dark. When Sakura was nowhere to be found, he took out his phone to dial her number.

Xx

Sakura found herself sitting in a restaurant facing the beautiful blonde who is currently gracefully sipping tea.

She came back after shopping with Ino, Tenten and Hinata, and realised she didn't know the passcode to the door and Itachi's number. So she decided to sit right by the door to wait for him.

While she was waiting, the blonde appeared in the lift while looking her nails. They were both surprise to see each other.

"Let me skip to the point. Leave Itachi alone." She set her cup on the table and told her arrogantly.

"Um…"

"Right where are my manners. I'm Asami." She held out her hand with a smile. Sakura took it and introduced herself. "I'm Sakura…"

"As I was saying, I am his fiancée and it would be best if you kept a distance from him. We will be marrying in three months time and I don't want any scandals about you and him." She held up her cup and took another sip.

"That… I can't do what you ask due to some reasons. But after I found the thing I need I will leave." Sakura explained nervously while looking at her straight in her eyes, determined.

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy… So what is it that you want? Money? Fame? Let me tell you, if you think your relationship with Itachi will last you are very wrong. After he got what he wants, he will abandon you. So I suggest you take this money and leave him right away." She took out a cheque from her purse and place it in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked at the cheque which stated ten thousand on it. "Anyways, I will give you three days. Take the money and move out." After she said what she needed to say, she took out another bill and place it on the table before leaving.

Sakura stared at the cheque. With this money, I can pay for my school fees and maybe rent another new apartment. It can last me until I'm able to fully support myself. There might even be enough money to pay off my loan… Should I take it..?

A ringtone broke her away from her thoughts. Shaking to clear her head, she took out her phone. It shows an unknown number, answering it she held it by her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura." She recognise the familiar voice.

Xxxx

A/N: Allllright! Sorry for the late update but here's chapter three~

Anyways who do think called Sakura? Would it be Itachi? Hehe find out next chapter ;D

Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Not the best at language ;)


	5. Chapter 4

"Who… are you?" Sakura was certain that she had heard this voice before but can't remember who.

"Are you really Sakura Ha-" It was suddenly cut off. Bringing her phone away from her ears, she realised that the battery is flat.

She then heard a thunder. Cursing inwardly, she stuff the cheque in her bag before leaving the restaurant.

She was hurrying towards the apartment when it started pouring. Since the apartment is near, Sakura decided to run for it.

While she was in a hurry, she tripped on something and fell scraping her knees in the process. "Ow…" She glare at the offending empty can. She picked herself up and continue on to the apartment.

She was drenched when she got to the apartment building. She pressed on the lift button impatiently while trying to warm herself.

The lift door opened to reveal a surprised Itachi. He looked at her tattered form before stepping aside to allow her to enter.

"Are you not going somewhere?" Sakura asked him while she entered the lift. However she didn't get a reply. She took a peek at Itachi, wondering if she had angered him.

Sensing that he will not engage in a conversation with her, she kept quiet and waited patiently until they reached.

They got into the apartment and Sakura started sniffing and sneezing. She saw Itachi disappeared back into his room before coming out with a towel and a first aid kit.

He passed the towel to Sakura and headed towards the living room. She took the towel and wrapped herself before following Itachi to the living room.

"Sit." He pointed at the sofa. "But I will dirty it…" Sakura pointed at her skirt that is full of mud. However his firm look made her complied.

She sat on the edge of the sofa so as to not dirty it as much. Itachi opened the first aid kit and look into the contents. He was staring at the box for an unusually long time which made Sakura concern.

"Is everything okay?" She peered into his face to see if anything is wrong. However she noticed a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

Everything then clicked inside Sakura's head. "You don't know how to use the first aid kit?" His deepened blush confirmed her suspicion which made Sakura burst out laughing.

His glare made Sakura stifle her laughter. "S-sorry, you can give it to me, I will do it instead." She stretched out her hand towards him.

He handed her the kit and Sakura started to patch herself up. "I can teach you how to use it if you like." Sakura closed the kit when she finished and passed it back to him.

"You should rest first." Was his reply. "It's fine! Since there is no school tomorrow I can teach you, just hang on a moment okay?" She did not give him time to reply and she quickly got into her room.

She twisted the knob to the bathroom and stepped inside. Looking into the mirror, she realised that her hair was dirty and she has mud in her face.

She blushed when she realised Itachi has been looking at her messed up form. She messed her hair even more and groaned. I must have looked like an idiot…

Turning away from the mirror, she turned on the shower and stripped before stepping under the running hot water.

Xx

Itachi placed the first aid kit down and stood up to make some coffee. He wanted to ask what has happened and where have she been but the questions were lost when he looked at her smile.

He threw in a sugar cube into each cup respectively and brought it out to the living room.

The door to Sakura's room opened and a freshened up Sakura appeared in a white tee-shirt and shorts that revealed her long creamy legs.

He broke out from his trance and realised Sakura has made her way towards the coffee table and sat in front of it. "You made coffee! Thank you." Grabbing one of the mug, she started sipping on it.

He walked towards her and sat on the opposite. "Is something on my face?" Sakura started to touch her face when she noticed that Itachi is staring at her.

Getting right to the point, he replied. "What were you doing for you to get so messed up?"

"Ah… I fell when I was rushing back after shopping with my friends." Sakura decided to keep her meeting with Asami a secret. Itachi gave a doubtful look while Sakura averted her gaze.

"A-anyways, weren't you trying to leave just now?" Sakura quickly changed the topic. Itachi turn away and look into his coffee cup. Well it's not like he can say that he was worried that's why he left to look for her.

"You don't have to worry about it since it is settled." Itachi took a sip from the coffee and put it back down.

Placing a hand on her head, he pet her softly. "Go take some rest." He stood up and took his cup and entered his room.

Xx

Sakura wondered if he is angry with her. She felt a little guilty for not telling him everything. She was also scared if he will really abandon her once he got bored like what Asami said.

Let me tell you, if you think your relationship with Itachi will last you are very wrong. After he got what he wants, he will abandon you.

Even though they are not exactly in a relationship, she is still afraid. There are a lot of what ifs floating around her head. What if he starts hating me? What if I'm abandoned once again? What if..?

Shaking her thoughts away, she slowly stood up with her cold coffee and left the living room.

Sakura couldn't sleep. She toss and turn on her bed. She remembered how Itachi wasn't able to use the first aid kit and started giggling a little.

After he got what he wants, he will abandon you. Her smile turn into a frown and she felt a dull pain in her chest. She knew that Itachi is someone out of her league, since he is rich and even have a fiancee.

She know that someone like her won't get the interest of him. He helped her due to sympathy. She wiped away the sudden tears and buried her face in the pillow. "I should stop before it's too late…"

Sakura sat up on bed and rubbed her eyes groggily. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she realised it was already noon. Since there is no school today, it didn't really matter.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She almost had a shocked when she looked into the mirror. Her eyes are puffy from crying, since she cried herself to sleep.

She quickly washed up when she heard the rumbling of her stomach. Slowly making her way to the kitchen, Sakura peeked into the kitchen but it was empty, looking into the living room she realise that he wasn't there either. "Maybe he's still sleeping?"

She opened the door slightly and peeked into it but it is also empty. Sakura got curious about his room and decided to enter. "Sorry for intruding…"

Itachi's room is slightly bigger than hers. She looked at his bed but there is no sign of him sleeping on it. Right at the end of the room is his table, which is currently full of books. Walking towards the table, she realised behind those mountain of books is Itachi.

He seemed to have fallen asleep with his glasses on. She was captivated by his long lashes and angled jawline. Her hand moved towards his face and she brushed back his bangs with the back of her hand.

She gently lifted his head and took off his glasses and gently lifted it back down. Itachi stirred a little which made Sakura freeze with her hand still on his head.

She heard him murmur in his sleep but couldn't quite make out what he said. Curious about what he said, she moved closer to him. "Sakura…" She suddenly felt her face heat up.

She calmed down and decided to get a blanket for him. She moved away her hand gently and turn around to leave but was suddenly embraced from behind.

She gasped when she felt a hand wrapping around her waist and turn around to find Itachi still asleep. Sakura started to panic about what to do when she got pulled into his lap.

"I-Itachi..!" Sakura tried to pry his hand away but he did not even budge. Instead, his arm tightened even more and he rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. His faint scent of cologne reached her nose and she felt her breath hitched a little.

Sakura wasn't sure on what to do since she is in an awkward position. She is straddling on Itachi's laps with both her hands on his shoulder while Itachi's hands are still wrapped around her waist.

The edge of the table is digging into her back which made her uncomfortable. She tried to shift herself a little which made Itachi's sigh on her neck her and she shivered at his hot breath.

While trying to get off of Itachi, Sakura suddenly felt something slick on her neck which made her suck in her breath and tighten her hold on Itachi's shoulder.

"Nn..! Itachi!" When she felt a little pain on her neck, she decided to wake him up forcefully. Shaking his shoulders, Itachi finally opened his eyes.

Sakura felt his arms loosening and she quickly jumped off from his laps. Itachi stared at Sakura, while she moved uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Um…" Sakura tried to break the silence but Itachi beat her to it. "What happened there..?"

"Eh?" Her hand move towards her neck and she felt that it is a little damped. When she realised what it was, she started to blush furiously.

Itachi however, looked a little lost. "You mean you don't remember?" Sakura's embarrassment suddenly changed into anger. Itachi looked even more lost.

"Argh, I don't care anymore!" Yelling at him, she turn on her back and headed for the door. She was grabbed by her wrist and pulled towards Itachi.

"Why are you angry suddenly?" He stared at her straight in her eyes. Instead of replying, she pursed her lips and looked at him.

"Look, I don't know what made you so angry but if it's something that I've done I apologise." He looked at her worryingly.

Sakura sighed when she realised that she was being childish. "It was my fault for coming in without permission…" she mumbled. "Forget it." Sakura told him.

Itachi frowned at her response but said nothing. "It's late, let's go get lunch." He let go of her wrist and stood up. Sakura had totally forgotten that she is hungry. She nodded and went to change in her room.

When she got into the living room, Itachi was already there. Instead of his usual suit, he was wearing casual clothes. Sakura thought it was unfair that he looks good in whichever clothes he wore.

"Let's go." His deep voice broke her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly followed him out of the house.

Xx

It wasn't surprising that there are a lot of people since it is the weekend. What surprise Sakura is that the street is full of couples.

Sakura tried to follow Itachi closely since she might get separated from him in the crowd. Just as she thought that, she couldn't find Itachi. "Eh..?"

She looked around frantically for him. "Oh no…" Since this is the first time she has been to this area, she wasn't familiar with the place. Should I stay put or look for him?

There are a lot of people walking by and due to her small form, she was knocked down by a passer-by. "Ah!" She landed on her rear and was apologised briefly by the offender.

"Are you okay?" She looked at the hand in front of her and tilt her head up to find Kiba looking down at her.

"Kiba?" She got up with the help of him and she thanked him. "What are you doing here?" She noticed that he was dressed nicely in a suit and his hair was done neatly.

"I… was doing something around this area. Anyways what about you?" Kiba answered vaguely before changing the topic.

"Ah!" Sakura remembered about Itachi and started to look around again. "I've lost my companion and I'm not too familiar with this place."

"Let's go look for your companion then." He held out a hand towards her. Sakura looked at him confused. "In case you get lost again." He smiled at her kindly.

Accepting his hand, they went on to look for Itachi. They went through different shops but there is still no sign of Itachi.

As they were passing by another shop, they were stopped by a shopkeeper. "The couple there! You look so great together! Come on in and check out this promotion we are having for couples specially."

The enthusiastic shopkeeper ushered them into the shop. "W-wait!" Sakura tried to protest while Kiba said nothing. However they were still forced into the shop.

While Sakura started to panic about what to do, she was pulled into someone's arms. "She's with me." She recognise the familiar deep voice and look up to find Itachi.

Kiba looked on curiously while the shopkeeper was bewildered. "Oh my gosh! Are you Itachi! The famous Uchiha Itachi!" Uchiha?

Now that she thought about it, she never knew about his last name. But for him to be an Uchiha, her heart froze.

Xx

Itachi felt Sakura stiffen in his arms. Even though he tried to keep the truth from her, it was still out in the end. He had meant to tell her but not so soon.

He felt tears trickling down his arms and turn Sakura around to find her crying. "Sakura…" He tried to wipe her tears away but she shook off his arms and glared at him.

"So it was all a lie." Breaking free from his arms, she ran out of the shop. He tried to go after her but was stopped by the dog like guy Sakura was with.

"Can't you tell that the last person she wants to see is you?" Leaving him with those words, he left the shop too. Itachi punched the wall out of frustration.

He pushed in the code of his apartment and stumbled in with the help of Shisui. After placing Itachi on his couch, he sat down next to him heavily.

"Remind me not to let you drink ever again." Shisui rotate his sore shoulder and told the drunken Itachi. "Sakura…" Shisui look at Itachi.

"I've never seen you like that before." He sighed. "You might actually be serious about her."

"Sorry… I'm so sorry…" He held onto Shisui with a pained look before passing out on his shoulder. Sighing again, Shisui decided that he has to do something about this before Itachi actually die of heartache.

Xx

Sakura ran out without thinking much and now she is lost in the busy street. She has ran with all her might and ended up in a desert alley. She pant and slid down from the wall, crying.

I am destined to be alone anyways… She wiped the tears that doesn't stop while sniffing, and it attracted unwanted attention.

"Why are ya cryin? Do ya *hic* want me ta cheeer ya up?" Sakura turn to her right to find a drunk man stumbling towards her. He grinned at her with his crooked teeth and Sakura shivered at the unpleasant sight.

She tried to get up and leave immediately but she was trapped by the drunk man. "L-let go of me!" She tried to pull her hands away.

"Don't be shy! Come'er." His grip on her tightened. Sakura didn't like the sinister look on his face.

Itachi!

The drunk man was knocked back and Sakura was encased in someone's arms. "Didn't she say to let go?" The person who saved her growled dangerously.

When the drunken man left hurriedly her saviour immediately checked if she was alright. It was then she realised that it's Kiba.

Sakura was mad at herself for calling out to Itachi unconsciously. What was I even thinking?

"It's the third time you have saved me, Kiba." Sakura laughed a little. Kiba looked at her sadly, "You don't have to force yourself you know?"

"Huh?"

"Your expression is not very great right now. I don't know what happen but if you want to talk to someone, I'm here." Sakura thanked him and forced a smile.

"I will take you home now. Let's go." Kiba ruffled Sakura's hair to comfort her.

"Um, about that…" Sakura decided to tell Kiba about the condition of her home and how she is living with Itachi.

Kiba thought about it for a little before deciding on something. "Come with me for a bit." Holding onto her hand gently, he pulled her with him. Sakura was a little hesitant at first but decided to follow him anyways.

After a short walk, they arrived in front of a small two storey apartment. "This is not a very big house but feel free to stay here." Kiba unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment.

Sakura followed after him and looked around. Even though it is small compared to Itachi's apartment, but it still looks comfortable enough. "But is it really okay if I stay here?"

"Don't worry. The owner is my friend and he's currently overseas so no one will be using this apartment for at least another two years." Kiba explained to Sakura and he hands her the key.

"Thank you…"

"Alright, now that this is settled let's get something to eat." Kiba took out his phone and started to order pizza while Sakura decided to explore the room.

The living room consists of a white sofa, big enough to fit two people, a small coffee table, and a small television.

Right next to the living room is the kitchen that come with a black counter the separate the living room and kitchen.

The first door leads to the room, it consists of a single sized bed, a small table by the corner and a closet. The second door leads to the toilet.

After exploring, she returned back to where Kiba is to find him still on the phone. "…Yes, I understand." Once Kiba ended his phone call, he gave Sakura a big grin and set her down on the sofa.

"So do you like it?" He plopped himself down on the carpeted floor and look at Sakura.

"It's a nice house, I couldn't have asked for more. Thank you." Sakura smiled when she noticed how Kiba looks like a little puppy waiting to get a compliment for something he had done.

They started to chat about random things over the pizza and Sakura enjoyed his company. When Kiba finally left, Sakura was all alone again. Her mind started to wonder about how Itachi is doing.

Xx

Itachi woke up with a very bad headache. The first thing he noticed is the strong smell of alcohol. He rubbed his eyes and look around to find himself on his sofa. He groaned and slowly got up.

He look out of the window to find that the sky is starting to turn dark. He stood up and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. He let out a sigh and sat on the chair.

He ruffled his hair and buried his face in his hands. "Fuck…" He slammed his hand on the table so hard it made the glass fall and spill its content. Even though the content is spilling on him, he made no attempt to move away.

It was when the doorbell ring that he got up immediately and headed towards the door. Thinking that it could be Sakura, he opened the door without checking who it is.

The door open to reveal a startled Asami who quickly replaced it with a smile. "Itachi! Were you drinking? I guess you can't go out for dinner then." Pushing past him to enter the apartment, she spot the mess in the kitchen.

Itachi is too tired to entertain her so he watch as she entered the kitchen. Sighing and closing the door, he followed her into the kitchen and sat opposite of her.

"Are you hungry? Want to order takeout? I know of this great restaurant…" Asami stopped talking when she realised that Itachi isn't paying attention. She then realised what might have happened.

Internally smirking to herself, she started to speak again. "I will skip to the point. Your father has arranged for us to have dinner two days from now and you are to come whether you like it or not."

Itachi finally focus his gaze on her. Asami gave him a smile, "I'm just giving you a heads up, you will be informed either way by tomorrow."

Making sure that she still has his attention, she continued. "Just make sure that you will be there if you don't want to anger your father and, my father."

She flipped her hair dramatically, "Anyways, you shouldn't spoil your body like that. Give me five minutes and we can go to this restaurant nearby."

Putting her bag down, she headed towards the toilet in Itachi's room. Itachi was frowned at what Asami had just said when he felt the table vibrating.

Looking towards the source, he found Asami's phone on the table. Carefully picking it up, he noticed that it's a message:

'The preparation are mostly done, just say the word and I will do it. But don't harm her.'

Feeling suspicious, Itachi quickly took down the number before putting the phone back down. Asami's voice then broke the silence. "Let's go!" Grabbing her purse and phone, she pulled Itachi by his arm and dragged him out.

Xx

Sakura blinked twice at the person at the door. She opened her mouth to try to say something but she found herself in an embrace.

She was shocked but when she found her composure, she quickly pushed herself away. "W-wait, who are you?"

"Ehehe, you were so cute that I couldn't resist hugging!" The blonde exclaimed. "But what are you doing in my house?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked down to see a luggage beside him. The sudden realisation hit her. "Ah… So you're Kiba's friend…"

"You know Kiba? So you're that idiot's girlfriend… So why did that idiot have to use my house?!" He looked disappointed at first but his expression suddenly changed into an angry one.

"Naruto!" Both of them turned towards the voice to find Kiba puffing for air. "Didn't you say you will stay for another two years?"

"Kiba!" Naruto lunged at him for a hug. "I missed you too!" Kiba looks stunned for a moment before pushing Naruto away. "W-what are you doing?"

Sakura noticed that Kiba is blushing a little and let out a stifled giggle at the two of them. "You sure are close to each other."

"A-anyways," Kiba spoke to hide his embarrassment. "Naruto, come live with me for awhile while Sakura live here."

"Whaaat, but why? I can live with Sakura." Naruto started to whine while trying to reach for Sakura. However Kiba stood in front of her and started to drag him away.

"Don't worry about him and live here comfortably until your house is fine Sakura." Saying so, they both disappear leaving Sakura alone.

Staring at their retreating figure, Sakura started to feel bad about intruding on them.

The next day, Sakura was just preparing breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, Naruto and Kiba are standing on the other side. "Sakura!" The next thing she knew was that she is in someone's embrace.

"Stop hugging Sakura whenever you see her." Kiba plucked Naruto off of Sakura and knocked his head. Naruto rubbed his head and pouted while glaring at Kiba.

"Anyways, we haven't introduced each other properly yet. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He held out his hand with a broad grin. Sakura took it and smiled back at him. "Sakura Haruno."

"I was just making breakfast, would you guys like some?" Sakura stepped aside to let them in.

"Yes! I'm so hungry!" Naruto immediately took off towards the kitchen. "Kiba's house had nothing in his fridge at all, I was starving the whole way here."

Sakura set breakfast in front of Naruto who was waiting impatiently. Swallowing down the breakfast, he asked for seconds. Kiba stared in disgust while Sakura just laughed.

After finishing their breakfast, they decided to go to the amusement park partly to celebrate Naruto's return and mainly for a change of pace for Sakura.

"Let's do it again!" Naruto jumped around while pointing at the rollercoaster zooming past. Kiba stared at him in disbelief while Sakura tried to stop herself from vomiting.

"You guys go on ahead, I will wait here." Sakura sat on the bench and beckon them to go ahead.

"Aw, okay then. Let's go Kiba!" Naruto dragged away the protesting Kiba. Sakura laughed at the scene and sat there to wait for them.

While they were away, Sakura looked around to find many families together. There was a certain family which caught her eyes. It is a pair of fraternal twins where one of them looks like their mom and the other looks like their dad.

Sakura wondered whether she looks like her mom or dad. Sakura smiled sadly and looked down at her feet. It was when another feet came into sight that Sakura looked up.

Standing in front of her is a familiar looking guy, with black short hair. "Um, may I help you?" Sakura spoke out timidly.

"My name's Shisui, you might have seen me with Itachi before." Sakura remembered who he is now. She started looking around worriedly to see if Itachi is around.

"Don't worry, Itachi's not here." Sakura's surprised that he could read her thoughts. "Do you have time? I need to speak with you."

"I'm waiting for my companions, so I won't be able to follow you…" Even though she wasn't lying, this is not the main reason. Sakura knew that she is escaping from her problems but she really don't want to face Itachi.

"I will wait for you at the park around here tomorrow. It's your choice to meet me but you can't run away from your problems forever." Leaving her with those words, Shisui left.

Sakura sighed heavily and thought about it. It is true that she can't run away from her problems forever, but she still feels afraid to face it. After all it is the Uchiha that eliminated her whole family.

"Aw man, let's play one more round!" Sakura heard Naruto's whining getting closer.

"That is the 17th time we are riding that thing over and over again, so no!"

"Meanie! I'll play it myself then." Naruto pout and turn to leave for the ride again. Kiba plopped down on the bench heavily and sighed, "I swear Naruto has unlimited amount of energy."

Sakura laughed when she saw how tired Kiba looks. "Whatever, let's just leave without him." Saying so, Kiba stood up while holding onto Sakura's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Wait, are you sure about that?" Sakura look back worriedly. "It's okay, he can find his way back. In the meantime, let's grab something to eat."

After dinner, Sakura found herself walking alongside Kiba in a park. "That was fulfilling!" Kiba stretched out his arm and continued talking.

Sakura however is preoccupied in thinking about the meeting tomorrow. It was when Kiba pulled Sakura back that she realised she almost walk into the pond.

"Woah, you alright? Do you want to go home and get some rest?" Kiba looked at her worriedly. "Well I mean we kind of did force you out with us and all…"

"Ah, no I was just thinking about something. I should apologise for not paying attention…" Sakura started to trail off when she noticed something happening behind Kiba.

Xx

"That restaurant wasn't as nice as I thought it would be. I was expecting more since I heard good things about it. Well but being with you make thing better…" Asami stopped in her tracks and look up at Itachi.

Her green eyes reminded Itachi of Sakura, whom he cannot stop thinking of. Her face started inching closer towards him. "Itachi…" She called out sultrily.

The next moment, he felt her lips crashing into his. He didn't feel the same excitement when he was kissing Sakura, it didn't feel… right.

Letting Asami taking the lead, when he unintentionally look over her shoulder, he spotted the person who he wanted to see the most.

Pushing Asami off, he started to go towards her. However, Sakura was backing off and turning around to escape. Not wanting to let her go for the second time, he started to chase after her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asami grabbed onto Itachi who was about to take off, but Itachi shook it off easily.

Finally catching up to her, he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close. Sakura thrashed around in his arms but Itachi kept his grip firm. "Sakura, listen to me." Itachi felt his throat going hoarse.

It was only when Sakura stopped moving that he realised that they are in a secluded part of the park. "Let go of me, I won't run away." Itachi noticed that her voice is slightly shaky.

Losing his hand slowly, he let go of Sakura who stood with her back to him. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you." He wanted to reach out to her badly, but he knew that if he do that it will only push Sakura further away.

A light breeze passed by, making Sakura's hair sway to reveal her side profile. Her brows are knitted down and her eyes are shiny.

Itachi's fingers itched to tuck her hair behind her ears and it took a lot of self control to not do so. "What is your purpose in getting close to me?" Her voice sounded cold, unlike her usual cheerful self.

"What have we ever done to deserve this? I'm sorry if we ever offended you in any way, but can you please leave me alone now? Is killing my parents not enough for you?" Sakura was now looking straight at Itachi.

Itachi felt his heart clenched tightly. He looked at Sakura sadly. "I don't need your sympathy. Look for someone else to play your pretend lover!" Saying so, she started to run away.

"Wait!" Itachi started chasing after Sakura. Due to her small petite form, Itachi lost sight of her while chasing her towards the road.

Itachi completely lost sight of her amongst the crowd. When he ran towards the crossroad, his heart stopped.

xxxx

Sorry for not posting for so long! Well there are reasons for that you see… I have school and all and it has been reaaaly hectic. Anyways! To make up for my looong absence, here is a longer chapter. Well I can't guarantee that I will be able to post on time from now on but don't worry, I will definitely finish this. Thank you for your patience and support! 3~


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura couldn't do anything, she couldn't hear anything. It was as if time has stopped. She could only stare at the light that grows brighter and brighter towards her.

While staring at the lights, her memories suddenly started to come back to her.

 _"Sakura, honey, you cannot get close to Itachi anymore okay?"_

 _"Sakura! Hold on tight!"_

 _"Someone was sent to assassinate her whole family!"_

 _"Oh my gosh, that is so harsh! Who have they offended?"_

 _"I heard that it is the Uchiha Clan."_

"Sakura!" The deep voice which Sakura hated and loved the most called out to her frantically.

She remembered it now. She remembered how her precious family died, and how she has always love Itachi.

Feeling hot tears rolling down her cheek, she slowly close her eyes, waiting for the impact. Why? Sakura couldn't understand how she can still love the person who had murdered her family.

Even now that she might die any moment, she could only think of him. I'm sorry mom, dad. I might have to come and meet you without revenge.

"Sakura! No!" That was the last thing she heard before everything went blank.

Xx

(ps. We are currently travelling in the past so don't get confuse~)

"Mommy, daddy, where are we going?" Sakura poke her head at the front seat to get a better view of what is in front of them.

In front of them was a vast hill and an ocean. Right in between is a huge mansion. Sakura stared in awe as they got closer to the mansion.

"Daddy's boss has some things for daddy to do so he has to come here for work. So let's stay here for a few weeks okay?" Sakura's mother explained slowly.

Feeling satisfied with the answer, Sakura sat back at her backseat and pet the sleeping Vanilla. (in case you forgot, it's the dog. That rhymes!)

They soon arrived at the mansion. Countless of men is black suits came to greet them, which frightened Sakura a little. Out of instincts, she hid behind her mother.

"Fugaku-sama has told me to show you your accommodation. Please follow me." A rather old and strict looking man spoke.

When their eyes met, he narrowed his eyes. "A girl with pink hair? That is not very appropriate." He reached out towards her hair but Sakura got scared, she jumped away and ran off to the other side.

"Sakura honey!" Her mom called out to her but she just kept running with Vanilla in tow.

"Huff, huff…" Sakura tried to catch her breath after running quite a distance. When she has calmed down, she looked around to find herself in the middle of the forest.

"Arf!" Vanilla barked and started running away again. "Vanilla!" Sakura immediately got up and chase after her.

After crawling through countless bushes, Sakura got to an open field that is filled with blooming flowers. "Woah…" Sakura was awestruck by the beautiful scenery.

Vanilla's bark broke her from her trance and she immediately got to where she is. It was then that she found someone lying on the flowers.

Sakura got closer to find a boy sleeping soundly. She noticed that he has long black hair and lashes. She was captivated by his beauty. "Arf!"

"Shh Vanilla!" Sakura whispered and pulled Vanilla into her arms. The boy stirred and Sakura held her breath. When he stopped moving, Sakura's hand unconsciously reached out to his face.

However her hand was stopped by his firm grip which startled Sakura. He opened his onyx eyes and stared at her. "You're so pretty!"

Vanilla barked as if she's agreeing. "Who sent you?" He spoke. Sakura tilted her head to the side to show that she doesn't understand. The boy furrowed his brows and tightened his grip. "Ow!" Sakura winced and tried to pry her hand free.

Vanilla started to growl at him. "I asked who sent you?"

"I-I don't understand…" It was then, Sakura's mom appeared looking relieved. Sakura got her hands free and jumped to hug her mom. "Mommy!"

"Are you hurt?" She look at her worriedly while checking for wounds. She noticed the red marks on her wrist and the boy right behind Sakura.

"Who is this Sakura?" Sakura turn to look at him before turning back with a grin, "My friend!"

"Is that so? Well you have to say goodbye now, let's go Sakura." Sakura's mom picked her up while Sakura waved goodbye to him.

Xx

Sakura woke up to the chirping of birds and the scent of salt. She opened her eyes to find an unfamiliar ceiling. Sakura then got up excitedly after remembering that they are currently near the sea.

She ran down the stairs to find her parents but they were nowhere to be found. After searching around the cabin for a while, she found Vanilla on the sofa.

She then noticed a note on the coffee table: I will be out with daddy for work, I have made breakfast make sure to eat it okay? And don't go towards the forest. Love mommy.

Sakura pout when she know that no one is going to play with her. "I guess it's just you and me Vanilla." After finishing breakfast, she sat near the window with Vanilla cuddling beside while looking out towards the forest.

A wild bunny hopped out of the bush, Vanilla suddenly perks up and jumped out of the window to chase after the bunny. "Vanilla!" Sakura yelled to get her to stop but to no avail.

Jumping out of the window, Sakura started to chase after Vanilla.

"Vanilla!" Sakura walked around looking for her but she soon found herself lost in the forest.

She searched for a long time but she just couldn't find Vanilla. Sakura felt her eyes burning. "Vanilla…" Sakura accidentally tripped on a stone and she felt her tears flowing uncontrollably.

The bush rustled and the same bunny from before jumped out with Vanilla and the dark haired boy in tow. The boy looked surprise before walking to Sakura and picked her up.

"Don't cry..." He squat down to wipe the tears and dirt off of her face. Sakura sniffed and stopped crying before hugging the boy tightly.

Due to the sudden weight, they both fell back onto the grass with Sakura on top of him. Sakura burst out laughing while Itachi laughed softly. Vanilla then started barking which made them look towards her.

Xx

Itachi found himself in an unfamiliar, yet warm and cozy surrounding. "What is your name?" The blond lady, probably the little girl's mom asked.

"Itachi…" He was reluctant to give his name, since he is always the target for kidnapping due to his family's status. And trusting strangers is not a smart thing to do. But something about this family made him wants to trust them.

"Itachi-kun, please take care of our Sakura." She gave him a warm smile and started to fixed him up.

"There you go, good as new." The blond lady helped to clean the wound on his legs before turning to the little girl known as Sakura.

"What did I say about not running around?" The lady tapped on the wound on Sakura's face, gaining a yelp from her. "Sorry…" She apologised meekly.

He was just out to get the bunny that has escaped from their garden. He spotted the bunny and slowly crept forward to catch it but the puppy from yesterday popped out suddenly, scaring the bunny.

Itachi had to chase them both into the forest before finding Sakura who fell over and was crying.

When they heard a bark, a wild boar appeared out of nowhere and started to chase after them. Itachi hurriedly picked Sakura up and started running before tumbling down into a small ravine, injuring themselves in the process.

Itachi had somehow got both of them along with Vanilla back to her house safely, except for a few wounds. They have somehow ended up at her house.

"All done, I should prepare dinner now. Stay here and play alright?" The lady packed up the first aid kit and stood up.

"Mommy, can Itachi-nii stay for dinner?" Sakura asked her mom with puppy eyes. "Will you be able to Itachi-kun?"

"Uh…" Itachi hesitated a little. "I think I should leave soon." After all they are still strangers and he shouldn't let his guard down too much.

"Please stay Itachi-nii!" Sakura cling onto him while looking at him pleadingly. Itachi was a little taken aback by how attached she had became to him.

Maybe, maybe he could enjoy this moment just a little. "Okay…" He agreed to stay for dinner and Sakura jumped to hug him.

After dinner, they had to persuade Sakura to let Itachi go home and he find it cute as to how she was reluctant to let him go. Promising that he will return tomorrow, Sakura agreed and let him go.

That day, Itachi went to bed early praying that tomorrow comes quickly.

The next day, Itachi went back to the cabin to look for Sakura. Knocking on the door, he patiently waited for someone to open the door.

Sakura's mother came out to greet him, "Itachi-kun! Sakura is playing in the forest, you should be able to find her if you go that way." She pointed towards the way to the lake.

After bowing politely, Itachi left in search for Sakura. When he got closer to the lake, he heard her giggles and Vanilla's bark. He picked up his pace, wanting to see her sooner.

Xx

When he finally spotted her pink hair, he heard her scream and Vanilla's bark before it stopped abruptly with a whimper. Holding his breath, he watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

Sakura was being captured by two large man in black mask and clothes. Itachi could only stand there rooted in place, staring as they dragged her away.

Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat and look around to see if he could find any clue as to who they are, but he only found Vanilla lying unmoving on the ground.

Xx

Sakura was shoved roughly into a car, blindfolded and tied by her hands.

"Are you sure she is the one?" A rather hoarse voice said out timidly.

"She is the only kid in the Uchiha compound. Who else would it be?" Another guy spoke out rather annoyingly.

"But isn't the Uchiha eldest a boy with black hair? She is a girl with pink hair…"

"I can see that for myself, I'm not blind you idiot!" He roared loudly, which caused Sakura to flinch a little.

"Stop arguing already would you?" A voice from the diver seat spoke out. "Yes…" Both of them replied simultaneously. It seems like the guy at the driver seat is their leader.

Sakura heard the car engine stopping before she was forcefully dragged out of the car by her arm. "Ow..!" Sakura winced at the strength of the man's grip.

"Don't handle her so roughly. We only brought her here for the money." Their leader hissed. "Let's go little girl." He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her along.

After walking for a little while, they seem to have arrived at their destination. She was made to sit down with both her arms and legs tied. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"You better behave yourself if you don't want to get hurt." the hoarse voice from before warned her. She heard the door clicked and she was left alone.

Xx

"Itachi! Itachi!" Mikoto called out to him frantically while searching around the forest. When she finally found him near the lake, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank god you're safe!"

"Mom… Mom, Sakura she was kidnapped..!" Itachi cried out while holding onto her tightly. "Please save her!"

She lets go of Itachi and looked at him in the face, "Who? Ah! Sakura-chan? Oh dear…" Holding Itachi by his hand, she hurriedly head back towards the mansion.

"Honey!" When Fugaku saw Itachi, he breathe a sigh of relief and hung up the phone.

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's fine but I think they got Sakura-chan." Mikoto explained the situation to Fugaku. He looked stern once again.

"Does Kizashi and Mebuki knows?"

"I don't think so…" Mikoto eyes Itachi worriedly before looking back at Fugaku.

"They might have mistaken Sakura as an Uchiha." Fugaku pinch the bridge of his nose while sighing. "Fujiwara-san."

The old and strict looking butler came in and bowed politely. "Fugaku-sama, you called?."

"Inform Kizashi and Mebuki of the kidnapping of Sakura and tell them to get here as soon as possible." The butler bowed politely once again before leaving.

"Let's not worry too much Itachi." Mebuki pet his head softly to comfort him.

Itachi sat by his window while looking out into the cloudy sky. He felt useless for not even being able to stop Sakura from being kidnapped. He felt guilty.

There was a soft knock on his door before it slowly opened. "Itachi-kun." Itachi looked towards the door to find Mebuki.

"Mebuki-san… I'm sorry that I couldn't save Sakura." He felt his vision turning blurry and he looked down to not let it show.

"Itachi-kun, it's alright. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't have wanted you to risk your life to save her, knowing that you are being targeted." Mebuki bent down to match his height and petted him on the head.

That was when all the tears he has been holding back all came down at once. "It will be fine."

Xx

"You idiots! You got the wrong kid!" Sakura could hear the commotion just right outside the door. "You had one job!"

The door slammed opened and she felt them coming in. Sakura shrank back in fear. She felt someone approaching before grabbing her chin forcefully. "She could maybe bring us some money."

Sakura could feel his unpleasant hot breath on her face as she shuddered at his previous comment.

"Kabuto-san, the Uchiha has agreed to pay a ransom to get back the kid!" One of the subordinate came rushing into the room while yelling. She felt him moving away from her.

"How many times am I suppose to tell you not to call my name in front of others?" Kabuto hissed at him which made him cower back a little. "S-sorry…"

"But they are willing to pay for this girl?" His tone sounded incredulous. "Is there anything special about her?"

He moved back towards Sakura, "Hmm... Pink hair..?"

After staring at her for a while, he stood up. "Orochimaru-sama should be contacting us soon. Let's go meet him." Sakura was once again left alone.

Xx

Itachi felt restless sitting around, he decided to get out of his room to look for his father. When he got outside of the room, he heard his father speaking. Not quite able to make out what he is saying, he placed his ears nearer to the door.

"…how much are they demanding?" He recognise that as his father's voice.

"They said however much you are willing to pay." That voice sounded like Fujiwara-san.

"Trying to play mind games, that Kabuto." His father's voiced turned a little angry. "Where are they holding her?"

"It's at a small hut deep in the mountains, Fugaku-sama."

Itachi back away from the door and sneaked out of the mansion. He searched the mountains for what seem like ages before he finally found the hut. Sakura!

He slowly approached the hut, making sure that no one sees him. He spotted a small window and peeked into it. To his relief, he spotted the familiar pink.

I have to make sure it is safe to escape. Please be a bit more patient Sakura.

He started to scout around to make sure the kidnapper is not around. The kidnappers were nowhere to be seen, even though it's a little suspicious he has to take the chance.

He got into the hut and quietly got to Sakura. He saw Sakura flinched when she noticed his presence. "Sakura, it's me. Don't be scared, I will get you away alright?"

Sakura relaxed when she heard his voice and Itachi quickly removed her blindfold. He finally saw her beautiful green eyes, shiny from tears. He felt guilty and hurriedly removed the ropes around her hands and legs.

"Can you run?" He asked her gently. She bit her lips and tried to stand up, but her legs doesn't seem like there is any strength left.

He smiled to reassure her, "It's alright, get on." He bent down and turned his back to her, Sakura hesitated. "Come on." He prompt her and she slowly climbed onto his back.

"Good girl, now we will get you away from here. Hold on tightly so you won't fall." He held onto her legs, it felt so thin like it would break. Since he was kidnapped multiple times before, he knew how the kidnappers treat them.

Her frail arms wrapped around his neck tighter as he started to pick up his pace, determine to get her to safety. However, luck isn't always on their side.

"Stop right there!" Itachi looked over to find two of them chasing after them. He scowled at them and carried Sakura deeper into the mountains.

They ran for a while with the captors chasing behind. "Think Itachi… think…" He mumbled while looking around. He spotted a small entrance to the cave and ran towards it.

After getting Sakura into the cave, he gave a last look behind to make sure they still are not chasing before hiding inside.

"Shit, where did they go? Search there!" Itachi and Sakura breathe a sigh of relief when they are out of sight.

"I'm sorry, instead of getting you to safety I think I've brought you even more danger." Itachi laughed nervously.

Sakura shook her head softly and hugged him tightly. "I am happy that you came. I was so scared…" Itachi stroked her head to calm her down, "Sorry… Let's wait a while more before leaving."

They were getting ready to leave when the sky started to rumble. They have no choice but to spend the night at the cave.

It started getting colder and Itachi felt Sakura shivered. He hugged her close to keep her warm, even he himself is feeling cold.

He can only hope that they have realised he was gone and send someone to look for him.

Xx

"-Tachi! Sakura!" Sakura could faintly hear her mom before passing out.

Sakura opened her eyes suddenly. She looked up to find an unfamiliar white ceiling. She then sit up to look at her surrounding to find herself in the hospital.

She remembered almost getting run over by a car, but before she felt the impact, she felt something warm engulf her.

The door opened suddenly and the nurse came in, she seems shocked to see her. "You're awake! I'll get the doctor!" After leaving those words, she left again.

The doctor came in after a while. "Sakura Haruno, do feel any pain?" He immediately shot questions at her after entering. Sakura shook her head.

"You were lucky to survive this incident. You were lucky someone saved you just before the impact…"

Sakura's head only revolved around one person: Itachi. So it's true that we have met before…

"…you will have to stay for a few more days to make sure there is nothing wrong with you to he discharged. Do you have any questions?"

Sakura looked at him, "How long was I out for?"

"For about two weeks." He answered all the while looking at her chart.

When he was finally done, he started speaking again. "Oh and the person who saved you is at the room right beside yours, you can go thank him since his injury is quite serious. There was also someone who kept visiting you, so-"

"Doctor, there is a patient that with a serious head injury that you need to attend to. " The nurse broke in, cutting off the doctor.

"Sorry to bother you and please rest well!" The nurse bowed politely and dragged the doctor away, closing the door behind.

A lot was running through her mind but first she must thank her saviour. She could feel a dull ache on her head and back slowing coming in. After waiting for the pain to subside, she exited her room.

She knocked on the door that the doctor mentioned softly and waited for a reply. "…Come in." She immediately recognised the voice.

She opened the door and her suspicion is confirmed. "Kiba…"

The moment he saw Sakura, he sat up so fast that he hurt his broken arm. "Sakura! You're awake! I'm sorry I didn't open the door, I thought it was that long winded doctor." He tried to get out of bed but Sakura stopped him when he wince in pain.

"You do realise you're seriously injured right?" She put him back in bed and sat on the side of the bed. "You could have died you know."

"I wouldn't mind if it's you..." Kiba looked at her in the eyes seriously. "I…"

"Kiba!" Someone who is loud and yellow barged into the room. He paused when he saw what happened: Kiba's hand was making its way to her cheeks and Sakura looking very troubled.

"What are you doing to Sakura-chan!" He ran towards them and push Kiba's hands away while he pulled Sakura away from Kiba protectively.

"You idiot!" Kiba yelled at him while blushing furiously. "She's hurt and you're pushing and pulling her!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and back at Kiba, "You looked more hurt than her. Are you sick? Do you want me to call the doctor? Your face is re-"

"Shut up you idiot!" And they start their normal bickering again. Sakura looked on with a troubled smile.

Xx

Okay if I don't it end here, I don't know when am I going to end this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a little flashback on her childhood memory.

Now I'm stuck in between Kiba and Itachi, their both charming don't you think so? •/• Ugh why do I have to make life so hard for myself.

Also sorry for the shorter chapter, i will make it up to you guys in the next one since I'm having my break soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Just a little heads up, this chapter contains some adult *winks* content. So if you're not comfortable with it, be warned about the last part~

Xx

It has been two weeks since that faithful day, and for some reasons Itachi felt that he was the cause of the entire thing. He has been visiting Sakura everyday for two weeks, hoping that she would wake up.

Itachi was just getting ready to head out when he received a phone call from the hospital that Sakura is awake.

He turned his car to the right and stopped in front of a flower shop. He entered and the shopkeeper immediately welcomed him. "Welcome! What kind of flowers are you looking for sir?"

"Do you have flowers suitable for someone cheerful?" Itachi thought back to when they were kids.

"Is it for your girlfriend? You look happy. I bet she's really lucky." The shopkeeper looked at him enviously. "I will get your flowers ready in a sec." She then turn around and started arranging the flowers.

"I'm the lucky one…" He said it under his breath.

Itachi held onto the bouquet of red rosebuds while walking towards Sakura's room. He knocked on her door, but when there was no reply he opened the door slowly.

Sakura was there, sleeping soundly. Itachi moved to her bed quietly and placed the bouquet on the bedside table.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Itachi… nii." Itachi couldn't believe his ears and eyes. There is Sakura, smiling and calling him like she used to.

Sakura tried to sit up and Itachi hurriedly helped her. "I think I feel better calling you Itachi." She laughed softly. "I… kind of have a dream about the past." She looked into his eyes and started speaking.

"Dad and mom, aunt and uncle, Sasuke and you, I remembered it all." Her voice started to turn shaky. "And Vanilla…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Itachi pulled Sakura into an embrace to comfort her.

Xx

"Nothing feels better than home!" Sakura walked into the apartment and stretched while taking in a big breath.

"Home?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why, you don't welcome me here?" She drop her hands back to her side and pouted. Itachi chuckled deeply. "I do welcome you, I just don't really treat this place as a 'home'."

"Yes, I know. You love Sasuke so much that you can't be apart from him. How do you even live away from him for so long anyways?"

"Well I got you now don't I?" He gave her the most charming smirk that could make all the girls in the world fall for him.

That, caught Sakura off guard. After comforting Sakura, they kind of have a pep talk about the past. They reminisced for hours and Sakura thoroughly enjoyed herself.

"Remember the time when mom's apple pie was missing and we got scolded. In the end we found Vanilla trying the bury the pie outside. The look on mom's face was hilarious!" Sakura reminisced animatedly.

"Vanilla did get an earful after that." Itachi added.

"Hehe, guilty Vanilla was kind of cute though." Sakura grinned childishly.

"Sakura." His tone suddenly turned serious.

"Yes..?" Sakura replied carefully.

"Look, I know the Uchiha has made you go through hard times. I'm an Uchiha no matter what and I'm sorry you had to go through that at such a young age… I-"

"Itachi. It's not your fault, don't be sorry." Her hands moved to his cheeks and she rubbed it affectionately. "You were still a child. I was childish for getting angry, I should be sorry."

"Thank you…" Itachi close in on her, theirs lips barely inches away. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her before she felt his warm lips placed softly on hers.

She subconsciously closed her eyes as Itachi took complete control. As Sakura tried to catch her breath, Itachi took the chance and inserted his tongue.

"Mm..!" It caught Sakura off guard and she clung onto his back. When Itachi finally broke the kiss, Sakura was gasping for air. "Hah… hah…"

"I have waited so long for this to happen, you're so cute that I don't think I can hold back anymore…" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Sakura could feel all the blood rushing to her face. "W-wait, Itachi!"

"You don't want to?" He gave her a mischievous grin.

"It's not that I don't want to…" Sakura tried to explain frantically. "It's just that… um that…"

"I'm just kidding. You just woke up, you should rest more." He ruffled her hair affectionately which earned a protest from Sakura.

Sakura could feel the blood going back to her cheeks again as she recalled the event. "Come here." Sakura snapped back to reality and look over to Itachi, who is sitting on the couch.

She walk towards him and he pulled her into his laps, trapping her between his legs. It happened so quick that she couldn't react to it.

Before she could protest, Itachi spoke. "I thought I lost you that day, I was so afraid…" The arm that was wrapped around her shoulders tightened.

Sakura turn her head around to face Itachi, "I promise that it won't happen again." She grinned slightly before touching her lips against his lightly. Itachi seemed a little surprise before smiling to show that he understands.

Xx

Sakura woke up to the soft light shining on her face. It felt like any other day, other than the warmth beside her.

She knew that there is school today and she has already missed two weeks of lesson, but she really didn't want to get out of bed.

She looked over to where the warmth is coming from to see Itachi staring at her. She felt her face flush a little and covered her face with her hands. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to make sure this isn't a dream." He removed her hands gently and caress her cheek. "I don't want to get out of bed…"

Sakura started giggling and Itachi stared at her questioningly. "I was just thinking about the same thing. But I have to get to school, and you need to get to work. If we don't get up now, we are going to be late."

She tried to get out of bed but Itachi pulled her back. "Can we stay like this for a little while..?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his head on top of hers.

She will be lying if she said that she didn't want to stay like this, but missing two weeks of school will be very hard to catch up on.

"I have to get to school or I'll be late. Itachi, you will be late for work too so get up!" She wriggle her way out of his embrace and jumped out of bed. "Okay, go wash up and breakfast will be ready." She pulled him up before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

They had a quick breakfast and Itachi rode her to school. "Thank you for driving me to school. I'll see you tonight for dinner!" She smiled and got off the car.

"Have fun in school." He return the smile and drove off.

"Sakura!" She turn around and was immediately in an embrace. Without even looking at her face, she already knew who it was. "Ino!" She return her hug tightly.

"Where were you? I missed you! Hinata and Tenten too!" She pulled away and inspect her up and down. "And whose car were you getting out of anyways? I'm gonna make you talk during lunch. We have to get to class now!"

Sakura didn't even have a chance to speak and was dragged away by Ino to class. It seems that her two week absence is a new topic for them to talk about. She sigh a little while walking to class.

"Still the talk of the school I see." Sakura turn towards the voice to see Karin snort at her with her group of friends giggling. "Ignore them Sakura." Ino glared at Karin and pulled Sakura to class.

There is no difference even in class. "Well well, who do we have here? A transfer student who goes absent in the fourth week of school."

Sakura could feel Ino getting angry but she stopped her in time before she could explode. "It's fine Ino."

"You're too kind Sakura." Ino sigh in exasperation. "Argh, whatever. They will get over it soon enough. Let's get to our seats and wait for Tenten and Hinata."

Xx

"What?!" Ino blurted out. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them before continuing what they were doing before.

"You're being too loud!" Tenten covered a protesting Ino's mouth while Hinata apologies to the people sitting around them.

"B-but more importantly, Sakura a-are you okay?" Hinata looked at her worryingly. "Yes, I wouldn't be here otherwise." She smiled as she show off her arm muscle to Hinata.

Ino finally broke free from Tenten's grip and she turn back to Sakura. "You should have told me! We were worried sick about you, you know?" Ino look at Sakura with disappointment. "I thought we were closer than that."

"Like I said Ino, I was unconscious. How am I suppose to contact you?" Sakura sigh. "Alright, the next time even when I'm going to the toilet, I will tell you okay?"

"That's more like it." Ino finally conceded and they could finally have their lunch.

"Sakura!" The familiar loud voice called out to her in the cafeteria. "I knew I could find you here! Hello Tenten, Ino, Hinata!"

The moment Hinata saw who it was, she started blushing. Sakura noticed that and smirk a little. It seems that Tenten and Ino has caught on it too. "H-hello Naruto…" Hinata greeted back.

"Kya! Sasuke!" Ino stood up so quickly her chair almost fell backwards if not for Tenten's quick reaction. Sakura stifled her giggles.

"Are you alright? You are not hurt badly anywhere right? Should you even be in school?" Naruto inspects her as he circle around her, causing Sakura to laugh a little. She could see Sasuke behind him, looking a little worried.

Sakura felt so fortunate to have such great friends around her. "Yes I'm fine. I even have a doctor's certificate, do you want to look at it?"

"Alright I trust you. Anyways are you going to visit Kiba this weekend?" Naruto and Sasuke sat down on their table, making them squeeze together slightly. "Yes I plan to."

"Is Sasuke going too?" Ino whispered to Sakura. It seems as though Naruto has superb hearing, he answered instead of Sakura. "Of course he's going! Kiba is our best friend after all!" Naruto proclaimed as he put his hands over his shoulders.

"Can I come too then?" Ino pleaded Sakura with her eyes. Sakura thought for a moment before agreeing. "We can all go visit him, he would be bored at the hospital anyways."

"Score!" Ino celebrated while Hinata looked flustered. "Ah, I won't be able go make it though. Sorry!" Tenten looked at them apologetically. "It's fine, I will introduce him to you next time!" Naruto promised.

"I didn't agree to this dobe." Sasuke grunted. "Don't be a wimp teme!" Naruto slapped Sasuke on his back encouragingly.

Xx

Sakura found herself in this situation again. Asami in front of her, sipping her red wine elegantly while Sakura look at her warily.

"Uh, I'm returning this to you…" Sakura took out the carefully kept cheque and placed it on the table. Asami glanced at the cheque before going back to sipping her tea.

"Is ten thousand not enough for you?" Even though she sounded calm and composed, Sakura could feel that she is furious.

"It's more than enough actually…" Sakura wanted to keep her cool while talking to her but just looking at her makes her breath catch in her throat. There is an air around her that makes Sakura unable to defy her.

"So why are you refusing it then? Don't tell me you have actually fall for Itachi? Don't forget, he's my fiancé!" The people around them are now looking on curiously.

Sakura could hear the people sitting next to them whispering. She knew what they are talking about even without listening in.

"I know that he is your fiancé, but I can't stop my feelings for him. He doesn't have feelings for you in the first place!" Sakura had enough of people pushing her around, she wants to voice out her own opinion for once. She doesn't care if she will offend the most influential person on earth.

Instead of coming up with another comment to put Sakura down, Asami just smirk. "You think he would pick someone like you over me? You are just an orphan, I own a company. Who would he choose?"

Sakura tighten her fist under her table. She take in a few deep breaths to control herself. "But he loves me." She look at her with her green eyes defiantly.

"Did he ever told you that? He didn't did he?" Her smirk deepens and Sakura started to doubt her trust in Itachi. "From the looks of it he didn't. I'll share a little secret with you, we proved our love to each other in bed."

"What…" Sakura was at a loss for words. So what does the kiss that they shared meant? She tries desperately to blink back her tears.

"Know your place." She stood up and poured her glass of wine over her before leaving the restaurant gracefully.

Xx

Sasuke gets home later than usual due to the girls in his tuition class holding him back. He has always found girls troublesome and annoying, they are always looking for him for no particular reasons.

Tonight is especially busy, there are a lot of people walking around. He couldn't wait to get home. He stood on the crossroad to wait for the light to turn green.

It has gotten cold, people are starting to wear coats and he could see his breath as he exhales. He breath out slowly and turn to his left, it was then that he spotted Sakura.

She looks out of it as she slowly walk on the street. He took his scarf off and jogged towards her before wrapping it around her neck.

"Sasuke…" Her green eyes shift up to look at him. Her eyes looks a little red, as if she just cried. She sniff and buried her face into his scarf before they continue walking. "Thanks…"

He felt his heart beat a little faster as she buries her face in his scarf. He could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Are you alright?" He look towards her to see her looking up at him, her head slightly tilted. He then realised the stain on her clothes. He then stopped her and pulled them to the side of the street.

"What happened to your clothes? Your hair is wet too." He gently reach for her hair to find it still damped.

"I-I just spilled some water on myself…" She stutter as she pull his hands away.

"On your head?" He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

She averted her eyes and he could tell that she was contemplating whether to tell him or not. She bit her lips and sigh when she finally decided.

"Well… It was your brother's fiancée who did this…" She said it in a soft voice which Sasuke almost couldn't catch.

"You mean Asami? She's not the type of person to do that…" He thought Asami was better than that. She looked like a well refined lady, she treats their family with a lot of respect too.

Sakura looks like she wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut. "Does my brother knows?"

"No! Don't tell him…"

"Tell me what?" They turn towards the voice to find Itachi walking towards them.

"Brother." He was a little surprise to see Itachi who is usually busy with work. Sakura was surprise as well and she hid behind him without thinking.

He could see a bit of hurt in Itachi's eyes. There is something between them that he doesn't know about. Is that why Asami looked for trouble with Sakura?

"Sakura, you're here." Itachi was slightly out of breath, it seems that he has been searching for Sakura. He ignored the fact that she is avoiding him.

As Itachi tried to reach for Sakura, she backed away further from his touch. "Brother, I think you should leave for now. I will walk her back." Sasuke tried to help Sakura.

"Sakura, can I talk to you please." He knows that there definitely is something going on between them. He turn to look at Sakura who held onto his coat tightly, to see what she wants to do.

She looks at Itachi before letting go of his coat slowly. Sasuke pet on her head softly before moving out of the way. As he started to walk, he grabbed onto Itachi, speaking only loud enough for the both of them. "You better know what you are doing, brother."

Xx

Itachi got off of work earlier than usual, he was looking forward to meeting Sakura. He got to his car and started driving towards their agreed location.

He soon arrives at the restaurant, he felt a little overwhelm. He hasn't felt anything like this for years. He entered the restaurant, the bell on the door making a nice ring.

He walked around, looking for his date for the night but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find her. Maybe she isn't here yet?

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with pink hair here?" He stopped the nearest waitress to ask her.

She looks lost in thoughts for a moment before speaking. "Oh yes! She was just here before with a very beautiful lady."

 _A lady?_

"May I ask what does that lady looks like?"

"She is quite tall, with long brown hair and green eyes." The waitress tilts her head up slightly as she recalls about the incident. "It seems that she was quite angry at something, she poured wine over the girl's head… She just left not long ago."

Itachi frowned and thank the waitress before exiting the restaurant to look for Sakura. He ran for quite a while before spotting her with Sasuke.

He quickly made his way towards them. As he got closer to them, he could hear their conversation.

"Does my brother knows?"

"No! Don't tell him."

Itachi felt his heart squeeze that Sakura wouldn't rely on him.

"Tell me what?" They both turn around to look at him and he could tell that Sakura was surprise to see him. She hid herself behind Sasuke and he found himself frowning at the sight.

Itachi tries to reach out to her but it seems that she us avoiding his touch. "Brother, I think you should leave, I will walk her home." He looks at Sasuke before shifting his attention back to Sakura.

She finally lets go of Sasuke. Itachi let out the breath that he unconsciously held. After Sasuke stepped away from Sakura, he could see the wine stains clearly.

He moves his hand towards her but he could see her tense up. He clenched his hands before bringing it back down.

"Did Asami do this?" She bit her lips and gave a slight nod. Itachi was frustrated that he couldn't protect her better.

"She also said, that you were just toying with my feelings… That you just needed someone to play around with. Was it fun to play around with me?" Her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"No, that's not it Sakura. She's telling you nothing but lies." He tried to reason with her but it seems that she is not listening.

"Well you didn't say you love me yet you say that a lot to her!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She wipes her tears away roughly and look away from him.

He sighs as he wipes the tears off her face softly. "Is that all?"

"It also seems that you have also been very intimate with her… Is it true?" She looks at him desperately hoping that it isn't true.

Itachi was silent for a moment before answering. "…It is true."

He could see that she felt heartbroken, tears were brimming her eyes again as she looks away disappointed.

"But I was drunk. She took advantage of that. I don't love her Sakura, I love you."

Her eyes widen as she looks at him, not believing her ears.

"I have always loved you, since the day I met you at the forest. I guess I didn't make that clear enough..." He smile as he cups her cheeks. He leaned down slowly and gave her a soft peck on her lips.

He lean in for another kiss again, this time longer than the previous one. He has to mentally note himself that they are still in public and he has to control his urges.

He move away from her, just enough to see her face flushed from the cold and their kiss. That doesn't help him to stay calm at all, he could feel his breath slightly quicken.

"You make me lose control, do you know that..?" He whispered to her huskily as he rubs her cheek with his thumb.

She sniffed a little and giggled. "You mean I make the Itachi nervous?"

They both laugh as they bask in each other's embrace. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist as Itachi held onto her back and head.

Right at the moment, Sakura's stomach could be heard rumbling. Itachi chuckled while Sakura buried her face deeper into his chest in embarrassment.

"As much as I would love to stay like this forever, we should go get some dinner. Your stomach is protesting."

"Stop making fun of me!" She looks up at him as she puff out her cheeks, something that she does unconsciously and Itachi finding it irresistible.

"A-anyways, I can't go get dinner like this. I'm a mess." She looks at the wine stain on her coat. "I'm going to have a hard time washing this…"

"Come here." He held onto her hand and gently pulled her along towards his car. They got into his car and he drove them to his apartment.

He key in the passcode to his home before they entered, Sakura hesitated but entered anyways. Itachi set his things down on the sofa before turning around to Sakura.

She took off her scarf and her coat and looked up at him. "Let me." Itachi took her things before putting them into the washing machine. He pick out some fresh clothes and towel before handing it to Sakura.

"You should wash off the wine. I don't have any female clothing so I found the smallest size I could get."

"Thanks." She took the clothes and headed towards the toilet.

Xx

Sakura breath out nervously as she set the clothes down. This isn't her first time here but she felt nervous as if it is her first time.

She shakes the thoughts from her head and slap her cheeks. "Let's just focus on washing off the wine."

She took off her clothes and turn on the shower tap. She sighs as the hot water run down her body, a warm shower in the cold weather.

As she applies the shampoo, she realised that it smells like Itachi. She could feel her face burning as she starts thinking about obscene things. She coughs awkwardly before continuing her shower.

After a nice shower, she dried up herself with the towel before putting on the clothes. She slipped into the shirt but it was too big. The shirt reaches to her mid thighs and the sleeves covers her whole upper arm.

She tried the pants given to her but the waistband is too loose for her. She tries very hard to make it fit but it is way too loose for her, she didn't want to just go out without a pair of pants. Especially since she's not wearing her undergarments. She sighs and decides to wear her underwear instead.

As much as she is reluctant, she had to go out. She opened the door slowly and peeked out. She could see Itachi cooking up something in the kitchen. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before walking towards the kitchen while covering her legs with the hem of the shirt.

Itachi set down the utensils on the table and realised that Sakura has came out from the bathroom. "Dinner will almost be ready, just take a seat alright?" He gave her a smile before turning back to cooking.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sakura wanted to help to get rid of her nervousness.

"I'll be done soon, just relax and sit down."

"Okay…" She sat on the chair and waited patiently for him to finish.

After a while, Itachi set down two plates of pasta before settling down as well.

"Woah, I didn't expect you to cook an actual meal." Sakura stare at the plate of pasta in front of her.

"Are you looking down on me?" He chuckled before tapping on her forehead with two fingers. "I actually cook the world's best pasta."

"I will judge that for myself when I actually taste the pasta." She eyed him suspiciously before taking a taste of the pasta. Her eyes widen as she took in a bite. "Wow… It actually taste good."

"I don't make false claims." Itachi gave her a childish grin before eating his pasta.

After they finished their meal, Sakura finally convinced Itachi that she will wash the dishes. She took their plates and started washing them at the sink.

"Uh… Sakura, does the pants not work?" He coughed a little and looked away from her thigh area.

"Huh..?" Sakura turn back towards him and realised that the shirt has ridden up quite high. She gave a yelp before covering her legs with the shirt. She has totally forgotten about it, her face immediately turn red with embarrassment. "T-the waistband is too loose…"

"Do you want me to get some clothes for you real quick?"

"It's alright, it will be awkward for you. My clothes might be drying soon." Sakura laugh nervously as she continues to cover her legs.

Itachi gave a wry smile before walking towards her. "I'm sorry, I will make sure to make it clear with Asami so that you won't be dragged into my family's mess."

"Do you want to rest here for tonight? It's getting late, I will bring you back early tomorrow to prepare for school."

"Okay… Thank you." She made them two cups of hot cocoa as they sat on the dining table.

Sakura sip on her drink carefully while Itachi just stare at her. Sakura look up from her cup to see Itachi's stare. She immediately became conscious of her face. "Is there something on my face?"

The corner of his lips quirk upwards. "Just thinking about the past. You have grown so beautifully, I'm sure your parents would have been proud."

Sakura was a little surprise but her face immediately melted into a warm smile.

"I've been causing trouble for your family ever since we met didn't I?"

"But my parents were happy to have you over, it's like you were their son." Sakura though back to their happy moments together.

"Yes… Your family are the kindest people I have ever met. Even though I got you kidnapped-" Itachi abruptly stopped talking.

"Itachi?"

 _"Trying to play mind games, that Kabuto."_

 _"Do you really think Kabuto will really let that kid go? Her blood has medicinal properties. There is only one every few hundred years."_

 _"-will be very pleased. We've done a great job! We will finally be recognised!"_

"…Itachi?" He felt a cool sensation on his cheeks and realised Sakura has gotten out of her seat. She bent down a little, hands cupping his cheeks as she look at him worriedly.

He blinks a few times before looking into her eyes. He snake his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him as he rest his face on her abdomen.

"Uhm…" Sakura was flustered, she didn't know what to do as Itachi hugs her waist.

"Let me stay like this for a while…" Sakura could hear the pain in his voice. She relaxed and wrap her arms around his shoulders comfortingly.

They stayed in that position for quite some time before Itachi broke them apart. Now they are sitting opposite of each other drinking beer.

Sakura drank half of hers and she already felt light headed but Itachi has already finished quite a few. "Itachi, you need to stop drinking."

Sakura stood up to stop him when he tries to open another can. She took the can from him as he looks up at her with half lidded eyes.

He stood up and stumbled a little, Sakura ran to him to support him. "Ugh, you're heavy. I'll bring you to your room." Sakura held onto him as they stumble into his room. She on the lights and brought him to his bed.

Once they got to his bed, Sakura couldn't handle his weight anymore as they both crashes onto the bed. She could feel his body pressing against hers.

"Itachi, get off of me…" She tried to push him off her but his entire weight was on her. As she struggles to push him off, Itachi's hands wrap around her body. "Itachi?"

He started mumbling about something beside her ear. Sakura lean in closer to his lips to hear Itachi speak. "… Sakura."

Sakura could feel her face heat up. She mentally slap herself for enjoying this, it feels like she is taking advantage of him even though he is on top of her.

She push on his shoulders but she could only feel him tighten his arm around her. After trying multiple times, she sighed and gave up.

After a while, she felt Itachi move before she saw his dark eyes looking at her. She was too surprise to say anything when he suddenly close in on her.

Soon, she felt a warm sensation on her lips. Maybe it is because of the alcohol, she felt a little turned on. She return the kiss as she pulls him closer, wanting more.

She could feel his hands roaming around her body and she didn't want him to stop. His hand slowly travels down to her thigh, she could feel her whole body burning up.

He broke their kiss and travel down to nibble onto her collar bone, Sakura let out a moan. She blushed and cover her mouth, she couldn't believe she let out an embarrassing sound like that.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Don't cover your mouth, I like the sound of your voice…" He whispered deeply to her and gently remove her hand.

He then covers her mouth with his again, this time the kiss is slower and sweeter. His body pressed even closer into hers and she could feel something hard on her inner thigh. Sakura has never felt so needy. Even though this is her first, she wouldn't mind if it was with Itachi.

When they finally ran out of breath, they broke apart gasping for air. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. The side of his lips curves upwards a little as he caress her cheeks affectionately.

"…I love you." After he breathe out those words, he tuck her close to his chest before closing his eyes. When he hasn't moved for a while, Sakura look up to find him asleep.

She was annoyed that he lead her on and left her hanging. "Idiot…" She uses every ounce of her strength and finally got him off of her.

She glared at him and sigh before gently pulling the blanket over him. "Remind me to never let you drink again." She move the bangs on his eyes and left the room.

Xx

Allllright, that's it fer today! I rushed this chapter out to make up for my long absence ;)

I have so many versions of this chapter, it's ridiculous. I literally couldn't decide which one to use and I finally settled for this. Phew. •3• ==3 Also why did I have to pick this version ;-; I'm making more work for myself. But I'll do anything for my lovely readers, things I do to myself *sighs*

Oh and before i go, just something I am curious about: any of you here into k-pop? If you do who's your favourite artist? If not your favourite singer or band?

Thanks for reading as usual and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! c;


	8. Chapter 7

The moment Sakura opened her eyes, she immediately remembered about the incident last night. "Oh my god, how am I suppose to face him now?" She hid her face behind her hands and groan.

She heard a knock on the door and she shot up from her bed. "Sakura, are you up? We need to go or you will be late."

"Y-yes, I will be out in a minute..!" She jumped out of bed and wash herself up quickly before she exits to the living room. She found Itachi holding his head on the couch while he tilts his head backwards with his eyes closed. She made her way towards him softly.

"Hangover?" He open his eyes slowly and look at her.

"Yeah… Drank too much yesterday, and thank you for getting me to my bed. I didn't do anything did I?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Sakura stares at him as if he had grew another head. "This is the second time you took advantage of me…"

"Took advantage of?" Sakura realised that she had spoke out her mind and she look down, embarrassed. "Weren't you the one who didn't want me to stop?" Sakura look up to find that stupid smirk of his.

"You tricked me!" Sakura glared at him as she hit him on his chest.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! And how could you just leave me hanging yesterday…" Sakura trailed off again when she realised she has spoke out her mind again. "Me and my stupid mouth…" She whispered out angrily.

"Would you rather I go all the way?"

"Stop teasing me!"

She tries to hit him in the chest again but this time he was faster, he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. Sakura fell onto his chest as he wrap his arms around her waist. She place her hands on his chest to pull herself only to find herself right against Itachi's face.

She has never realise how handsome he is, he has thick lashes and beautiful eyes, his nose looks like it was sculpted, and his lips. Oh how she wish she could get a taste of his lips again like last night.

"Thinking about last night now, are we?" She could see his smirk again as she blush furiously. "Not going to deny anymore?"

Sakura suddenly began to feel playful as she tries to suppress a grin. She repositioned herself so that she is straddling on him, all the while looking sultrily into his eyes.

She could tell that he is taken aback by her boldness as he grew tense under her touch. She grin and cup his cheeks before she slowly close in on his lips. She could feel that he was moving in too but she held him in place.

She could see the curiosity in his eyes. When she is close enough, she teased him by kissing the corner of his lips.

She could feel his frustration as he unwrap his arms from her waist but Sakura stopped him. "Getting eager now are we?"

"Is this your revenge?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura move her gaze away from him, the next thing she know she was underneath him, her hands still on his shoulder.

"You make me lose control, do you know that?" One of his hand swipe away the hair that was in her face. He lowers his face so that she could feel his breath on her. "And if I go all the way, I would turn into a beast."

He smirked and got off of her, pulling her up. "Let's get you to school, you're going to be really late."

Sakura turn to look at the clock hanging on the wall to find that she only have fifteen minutes to get to class. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

She got off the sofa and ran to her room to slip onto her uniform. She exits the room to find Itachi already at the door fixing his cuffs. Now that she thinks about it, she has never seen him out of his suit.

"Come on, let's go." Itachi spotted Sakura standing there looking at her and he signaled her over. Sakura snapped out from her thoughts and scurried over to Itachi.

He smiled and wrap a scarf around her. "Thank you." She could smell him on the scarf as she buries her face into the scarf. He ruffled her hair and they left his apartment.

Itachi stopped them in front of her school and Sakura thanked him. "Thanks for driving me to school!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door when Itachi stopped him.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Sakura look through her bag before shaking her head. "I don't think so."

Itachi sighed before signaling her to come closer to him. Sakura blushed a little when she know what will be happening.

Different from what she expect, he poked her forehead instead. "Have fun in school." Sakura felt a little disappointed as she rubs her forehead.

"Drive safely…" Sakura pout a little before Itachi gave her a soft kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips.

"Don't show that face to any other guys okay?" Sakura blush and nodded absentmindedly before she got off the car.

When Sakura enters the school gate, she was indeed late for class. The hallway is empty as she ran to class. When she got to class, she could already hear the teacher talking.

Maybe she could skip this lesson and come in on the second one?

Sakura turn around and tried to leave when the door to the classroom open. "Well hello there Haruno-san."

Or maybe not.

She laugh awkwardly and turn around. "Hahaha… Good morning…" Standing there is a man with ash gray hair and circular rimmed glasses.

"Care to explain why you are late?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face. Sakura didn't know whether to feel relief of wary.

"I uh, overslept..?" Sakura tried to think of an excuse. She knows that he isn't convinced by her lie but let it go anyway.

"Alright, get back to you seat." He stepped aside from the door to let her enter. Sakura breathe a sigh of relief as he continues to call out their names.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I will be your new teacher until Kurenai comes back from her maternity leave. You can just call me Kabuto." He address the class with the same smile as before, something Sakura felt oddly familiar and creepy.

"Let's start, shall we?" He adjusted his glasses before turning to the blackboard.

Xx

Sakura sighs as she bites on her sandwich.

"You alright Sakura?" Tenten cam into her view. "You have been sighing for the past five minutes."

"More like five hours." Ino added in sarcastically before her tone changed into a higher pitch. "Was it because you left a bad impression on the new hot teacher?"

"What a-about Sasuke?" Hinata was shocked to learn that Ino has a crush on the new teacher.

"You know her Hinata, she changes them as quickly as those fan girls running around the teacher." Tenten pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria where the new teacher enters along with a big group of senior girls.

"Ugh, those bitch are already swarming around him?! I found him first!" Ino threw her sandwich down onto her plate in frustration and she stood up to confront the group of seniors.

"Here we go again." Tenten quickly got up from her seat and ran after Ino while Hinata became flustered, not knowing what to do.

"S-sakura, do something..!" Hinata turn to look at the still absentminded Sakura. She shakes her to get her attention and she finally looks at Hinata. Hinata point towards the crowd and she finally realises.

"Oh no." Sakura drop her sandwich and stood up from her seat. She got to Ino before she could rip out the other girl's hair.

"Ino, calm down!" Sakura pried her off a senior before holding her back along with the help of Tenten.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Kabuto who has been watching from the sidelines finally spoke out. Sakura glared at him for not speaking earlier.

"You girls shouldn't fight, you will hurt yourself. I will be sad if you hurt yourself for me, be careful next time okay?" He gave the group of girls a warm smile.

He looked at Sakura and gave a mocking smile before leaving the cafeteria.

"Did he just laugh at me?" Sakura looks at the entrance with disbelief. "What a jerk, just because he's slightly popular."

"I-Ino, a-are you okay?" Hinata check the scratch on her arm.

"Did you see how dreamy he was?" Ino sighs as she stares at the exit.

"W-well I guess he is a little cool." Tenten added bashfully.

"Did you guys hit your head or something?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a walk or something. See you guys in class later." Sakura said her goodbye and left the cafeteria.

As she walks around they school, her mind wondered to Itachi. Her face turn hot when she remembers about the time they spent together, she misses his voice already.

"Should I call him?" She took out her phone and scroll to his name, her finger hovering over the call button.

She was about to press on the call button, her phone rang. She almost drop her phone in surprise when she realises the caller. She was so eager that she answered the call immediately.

"Itachi!" She was surprise that her voice could go that high which made Itachi chuckles.

"Did you miss me that much?" Sakura automatically broke out into a smile listening to his voice.

"I was just thinking about you and you called…" She could hear him laugh as she replies coyly while biting her lips. They started talking about random things.

"I was just wondering if you will be free tomorrow since it is the weekend."

"Ah… I will be visiting a friend tomorrow. Will Sunday be alright?"

"I will pick you up then."

"Okay, see you on Sunday!" Sakura couldn't contain her excitement as she hangs up the call. As she holds her phone to her, she already couldn't wait for Sunday.

Xx

Sasuke couldn't get what is the big deal with the new teacher. Usually when he walk down the hallway, countless of girls will be flocking around him but they are being unusually quiet today because of the new teacher. Well, except for Karin.

"Sasuke-kun!" The red head rushes towards him the moment he entered the class. "I've miss-"

She was cut off by a bunch of girls screaming. He turn towards the door to look at what the commotion is to find the new teacher. Even Karin is staring at the teacher.

What is even so special about him that the girls like anyways? He looks like a nerd with the round glasses on. Girls are so fickle minded.

He rolled his eyes and went to his seat, ignoring the flustered Karin. He sat on his table and shut out everyone with his earpiece.

He doesn't pay attention even when the teacher came in until he realise Sakura isn't at her table. His vision was cut off when the teacher walked in front of him. He signaled for him to take off his earpiece.

Sasuke sighs and rolled his eyes before taking out the earpiece.

"Thank you." The teacher smiled and went back to the blackboard.

"I will take the attendance now." He took out a pen and started calling out names.

"Haruno Sakura." He look up from his list when no one answered. "Has anyone seen her?"

He looked around the class and stopped his gaze at the door. He noticed a subtle smile on his face, he almost couldn't caught it.

The teacher walk towards the door and opened it. "Well hello there Haruno-san."

Sasuke stares at him suspiciously. How did he even know her name when he hasn't finish calling out their names?

He shift his gaze to Sakura, she looks fine. She has also brought her own scarf. He wonders if Itachi has brought her home safely, or did he bring her back to his apartment?

He felt his heart gave a squeeze when he realise she might have spend the night at his brother's house. What is wrong with him? He force his eyes to look towards the blackboard as he sighs quietly.

When class is over, Sakura was rushed out by her group of friends. Dallying here all day wouldn't help either so Sasuke decided to look for her and ask her about yesterday.

When he got to the cafeteria, there was already a commotion. Probably about the new teacher again, he couldn't understand why the principal would hire such a troublesome guy.

His eyes were scanning for Sakura when he spotted her in the middle of the mess holding down her blonde friend, he believe her name is Ino. Wasn't she obsessed him at some point? Now she switched over so quickly? How fickle minded.

He watches as Sakura pulled her off a senior. Sasuke also noticed how the new teacher is looking at Sakura before he spoke out.

After saying something, he headed towards Sasuke. Due to instinct, he hid himself within the crowd and watch as he exits the cafeteria. He turn his attention back to Sakura who was glaring at the teacher until he disappears. Finally someone who shares the same thought as him.

Not long after the teacher left, Sakura left the cafeteria too. Sasuke squeeze himself out of the crowd and followed after her, he plans to talk to her soon.

He followed her as she walks down the hallway. He decides to wait a little before going up to her when she suddenly stop in her tracks and whip out her phone.

Another thing that caught his attention was the new teacher standing ways ahead of her. He was busy looking at her that he didn't notice him.

Sasuke decided to hide so he could see what the teacher is up to. He opened up a random locker and looked at them through the hole.

"Itachi!" She answered her phone with a huge smile. "I was thinking about you when you called…"

He already knew that they have something going on between them, but to actually see it hurts a little.

"See you on Sunday!" Sakura ended the call and Sasuke snap back to attention. He look over to where the teacher was but he was already nowhere to be seen.

He could feel that something is off about him but he couldn't quite catch it. Spying on his student is very weird, even though he himself is spying on his classmate. He should warn her. He close the locker door and walk towards her.

"Ah! Sasuke, I forgot to bring your scarf." Sakura stuff her phone back into her pocket before looking up at him.

"You can return it to me some other day, I just want to tell you to be careful of the new teacher."

"You mean Kabuto sensei?" Sakura looked a little surprise before she nods. "Yeah, I feel something off about him too. Thanks for warning me."

"We should get to class soon. Come on." She reach out to grab onto his hand and pulled him towards the class. It seems that she is in a very good mood that she didn't even realise she was holding his hand and Sasuke could not shake her hand off either.

In the end he let her pull him to class.

Xx

Itachi was just finishing up something when he figured he could give Sakura a call considering it might be her break now.

As soon as he called her, she picked up her phone with an excited squeal. He could tell that he is not the only one who is missing her as he chuckled.

"Did you miss me that much?" He couldn't help but tease her a little.

"I was just thinking about you when you called…" He was a little taken aback by her honesty, he would expect her to deny it as much as she could. But he like this side of her too.

"How was you day so far?" He stood up from his chair to stretch a little. Sitting down everyday is definitely no good for your health

"High school drama as usual." He could hear her sigh from the other side. "There was this new teacher and every girl in school is obsessed over him, but I feel that something is off about him."

Itachi feel intrigued by this new teacher. "What's his name?"

"I think his name is Kabuto…" Itachi felt his heart stop when he heard the name. Him being there, does that mean he already found her?

"Itachi?" Sakura called out to him worriedly after he had been quiet for a while. "Is something wrong? Are you busy?"

"No, no… I was just wondering if you will be free tomorrow?" He tried not to think about that for now.

"I will be visiting a friend tomorrow, will Sunday be alright?" He started to walk towards the big window in his office as he stares out towards the busy street.

"I will pick you up then."

"I'll see you on Sunday!" Itachi could never get tired of her energy. After he hung up, he slide it into his pocket.

Kabuto.

Are they finally making a move? Or is it just someone with a similar name? He sighs deeply as he look at people walking out of the building to get lunch.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kou, his assistant came in and bowed a little.

"Uchiha-san." He greeted while Itachi turn away from the window to walk towards his desk.

"Kou, I told you to drop the formalities. Is there something you need?" Kou looks a little restless and whenever he's fidgety, Itachi knows that he bears bad new. "Is it about the new project?"

"No sir, the project is going alright. It just that your father just called."

Itachi sighs when he heard about his father. "And what does he wants?"

"You are suppose to attend a party on Sunday, I have already send you the information on email. And you are suppose to bring a date and uh…" Kou hesitated to continue.

Itachi look at him to get him to continue and Kou sighs deeply before continuing. "Your partner on Sunday is Asami-sama…" Kou knows exactly how Itachi is against the idea of his engagement.

"Tell him I will not attend unless I get to choose my own date."

"Uchiha-sama has made it clear that you will only attend with Asami-sama… He will not accept otherwise."

"Well then tell him I will not attend the party." He sighs as he pinches his nose bridge, clearly annoyed with the idea.

"You should come and tell me that yourself then, Itachi."

"Uchiha-sama." Kou bowed before professionally took Fugaku's coat before bowing again. "I will leave the both of you to talk."

After Kou left, Fugaku sat on the couch in a dignified manner. "I have heard that you got yourself involved with a girl when you are already engaged with Asami."

"She's not just any girl, I love her. It's not a political marriage just to expand your business."

"Love? How childish." Fugaku scoffs. "Do you think people of our status gets to marry for love? You are the heir, listen to what I say and that is final."

"I'm not using any of your money, you don't get to choose what I do." Itachi has had enough of having his life constantly plan out for him. Since Sakura disappeared suddenly, he has never felt so strongly for anything. "It is either I bring her or I'm not attending, and you can find excuses for my absence like you always do."

Fugaku looked grim for a moment before he finally sighs. "Fine, but you have to explain to Asami yourself." He stood up from the couch and left the room.

Itachi stared at the door where Fugaku left for quite a while. He had actually wanted to bring Sakura somewhere quiet for a break, not a party where people put on fake masks to get what they want.

He never wanted to take over the family business, he was never interested. He figured Sasuke would be a better choice but Fugaku insisted that since he was the eldest, he had to take over.

Sasuke has always been interested in the family business, but Fugaku has always brush past him which made him develop an inferiority complex. Their relationship slowly deteriorate, and eventually Itachi moved out.

His phone rang and the caller display Asami, she has probably got the news from his father. When he answered his phone, he expected her to lose her cool but she talked to him calmly.

"Can we talk about the party on Sunday?"

"I have already made myself clear." Itachi couldn't understand why do they keep bugging him about the party.

"You can't just bring another girl when you are engaged with me! I'm your fiancée, not her." Itachi could tell that she is slowly losing her cool.

"I have never agreed to our engagement." He fiddled with the pen on his table, he was getting bored of the talk.

"You can bring a date too if you like, I will see you on Sunday." He hung up the call before Asami could even protest. He can finally get some work done.

Xx

Sakura ended school without meeting the new teacher again to her relief. Ino had actually plan for them to have a shopping date together but her math is so bad that their teacher had to hold her back.

As for Hinata and Tenten, they had their club duties to attend to. Thus Sakura finds herself walking down the familiar road, she had decided to pay Itachi a surprise visit.

As she was walking past a particular store, something caught her eyes. She decided to head into the store.

"How cute…" She picked up a small black cat phone strap. For some reasons it reminded her of Itachi. She decided to buy the phone strap.

"Can I get it wrapped please?" Sakura paid for the item and eagerly made her way. When she got to the lobby, she greeted the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the reception, a very beautiful lady, greeted her with a smile.

"May I know where is Itachi's office?" Once she found out that she is looking for Itachi, her smile faded.

"I'm sorry but Uchiha-san will not be able to grace you with his presence." She gave her a hostile smile. "Would you please kindly leave."

Sakura became flustered by her sudden change of attitude. At that moment, Itachi came out of the lift and he was surprise to see Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi bowed politely towards the person he was talking to before he walk towards Sakura.

"Uchiha-san! I was about to send her away." The receptionist stood up from her chair and greeted him.

Itachi gave her a smile to show that it is alright. "You don't have to, I know her."

"You do?! Ah, I'm so sorry Miss…" She look at her apologetically.

"You can call me Sakura, and it's alright." Sakura tried to stop her from bowing apologetically.

"I'm done for my work, I'll be leaving for today." Itachi told her before he took Sakura by her hand and led her out of the building. Sakura took a peek at the receptionist before they exit to find her stating at Itachi wistfully.

Itachi held onto her hand as they walk down the street. They walked in silence for a while before Sakura broke it.

"I bought you something on my way here." She took out the wrapped item and handed it over to him. "It kind of reminded me of you and I just bought it."

Itachi unwrapped it carefully and took out the phone strap before smiled. "So this is what you always see me as?"

"Kind of… I also got one for myself." She took out her phone to show him the pink fluffy puppy dangling.

Itachi thought for a moment before he switch their strap and returning her her phone. "Now you will think of me wherever you go."

Sakura felt her heart warming a little in this cold weather. These little interaction are one of the few things she cherishes in her life and she wish it will never be taken away from her.

"Let's go." He held out his hand to her and Sakura gladly took it. "Your hand is cold." He squeezes her hand and pulled her close.

Xx

Sorry for the delay! I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up earlier than usual on a weekend to make lunch. She figured Kiba might want something else to eat after staying at the hospital for so long.

Her food might not be the best but she know how hospital food taste like, after all she know how it feels like to eat the tasteless food everyday.

After she packed their lunch, she got ready to get out. She got out earlier than they have planned and arrived at the hospital.

She knocked on the door before entering to find Kiba awake and shirtless. "I-I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly turn around.

"It's alright now." Sakura turn a little to confirm that he is fully clothe before turning around completely. Kiba's face was slightly red as he clear his throat. "I just took a bath, so I was um…"

"I understand… and uh I brought food." Sakura tried to change the subject as she took out the packed lunch and handed it over to Kiba.

"You did?!" Kiba's eyes sparkle as he took the lunchbox. Sakura giggled at his reaction as she sat him down at the table.

"I thought you would be sick of the hospital food by now, but it might not be better than the hospital food…" Sakura open the lunchbox and waited for him to take the first bite.

"It's so good!" Kiba started taking the second bite as soon as he swallowed the first.

"Be careful or you're gonna choke." Sakura watch him swallow down his food before the three of them came in.

"Why does he always have to ruin everything." Kiba muttered softly, making sure Sakura couldn't hear him.

"Sakura! You're early!" Naruto jogged towards them with the rest of them in tow.

"Sakura!" Ino ran up to her and hugged her.

"Naruto, Ino, Hinata!" Sakura greeted them as the rest of them walk towards her. "I made you guys lunch too!" She took out the lunchboxes and handed it over to them.

"I'm not a great cook so I'm not sure if it will suit your taste."

"Don't be silly, your food is the best!" Ino hugged her again as she took her portion. "You guys are in for a treat."

"By the way, where is Sasuke?" Sakura looked towards the door, half expecting him to walk in since Naruto and him are always together.

"He said that he will be coming in later." Naruto spoke with his mouth full, Hinata at the side busily trying to get him to eat slower.

Sakura looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they are a thing now." Ino added when she saw the way Sakura were looking at them. "Even I didn't know until today."

"They are a thing now?! You mean that Naruto?" Kiba pointed an accusing finger towards the two of them, not believing what he had heard.

"Yes idiot, they are. I didn't wanted to come, I wanted to follow Kabuto-sensei to the library." Sakura stared at her in disbelieve.

"You were stalking him?"

"No! He just happens to live close to me, I was about to leave with him when Hinata and the other idiot swoop in and dragged me here. I spend so hard to make him agree." Ino sighs as she took in another bite.

"You're impossible."

"How about you?"

"Huh?" Sakura got caught slightly off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try to hide, I know you have been seeing someone." She wriggle her eyebrows at her and Sakura started to blush furiously.

"Haah… Everyone is abandoning me now that they have their special someone." Ino sigh out loudly and Sakura tried to shush her.

"Sakura you have a b-boyfriend?!" This was the first time she experience Hinata raising her voice, including everyone in the room. But Sakura having a boyfriend seems to be the more important topic.

"I thought you had something on with Kiba." Naruto look away from the sausage Hinata's feeding him.

"She don't, she's dating my brother."

Everyone turn towards the door to find Sasuke and Itachi coming in through the door. Sakura blinked at the sight, not know what is happening.

"Itachi! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Naruto got up and greeted him. Sometimes Sakura could easily forget that all her friends are rich, so it is no surprise that they know each other.

"Sakura you are dating Itachi?!" Ino exclaimed as Hinata and Ino both stared at her for an answer.

"Uh-uhm…" Sakura didn't know whether to confirm or deny and she took a peek at Itachi.

"I'll be taking her away." Itachi smiled as he walk towards her and took her things and her hand before they left the room.

"Uhm, where are we going?"

"I'm moving our date forward. I need you to attend a party with me."

"What kind of party..?"

"It's a casual party, your friends would be there too. I'm just bringing you to get something to wear."

They entered an expensive looking shop. Sakura look around the shop in awe, all the dresses looks exquisite.

"Uchiha-san, how may I help you?" A shop assistant came forward with a polite smile. It seems that Itachi is quite a regular customer.

"Can you get me something that will suit her?" Itachi pulled her towards the shop assistant. She look at Sakura for a while before her face brighten up again.

"I've got something perfect in mind. Follow me." The shop assistant pulled her by her hand eagerly to the dressing room.

After trying on countless beautiful dresses, the shop assistant was finally satisfied with her dress. It is a simple light green sleeveless dress with an open back, knee high, along with a matching colour heels.

"Indeed, green definitely compliment your eyes." The shop assistant admire her work before she usher he out.

Once she exited the dressing room with much difficulty due to the heels, she could feel Itachi's stare. It made her a little self conscious. "I will leave you guys alone." The shop assistant laughed and walked off.

"Does it look weird? I have never worn such a dress before so I think it doesn't suit me. I should know that these kind of dresses doesn't suite me. Maybe I should just take it off…" Sakura started blabbing away due to her nervousness as she turn around and tried to head to the dressing room.

Itachi stopped her by holding onto her waist and turn her around. "You should have more confidence in yourself, you look beautiful."

Sakura blushed when she heard the compliment from him.

"Now that the dress is done, let's get your hair done." He pulled her off once again to the next store.

Once they got to the salon, the hairdresser immediately worked on her hair professionally. They even gave her a makeover. After they were done, she could barely recognise herself.

She don't know what Itachi will think of her. She took in a deep breath and approach him. She was surprise to see that he had also changed. Even though he wears a suit everyday, there is something different about him today.

"I-Itachi." Itachi looked up from his magazine as he stare at her with slightly agape mouth. Sakura rub the side of her hand nervously.

Itachi stood up and walk towards her. "I don't want to show you to other men now. I'm actually trying to control myself in case I ruin your dress."

Sakura did everything she could to not drop everything and run away from embarrassment, at least not in those heels. She cleared her throat to change the subject.

"S-shall we go?" She turned around and hurriedly stumble out of the shop. Itachi couldn't help but laugh as she tries to make her way out.

Once they got to the venue, Sakura could feel her heart almost pounding out of her chest. Itachi offered his arm and Sakura took it as they enter the ballroom. The place is so huge and the decoration are expensive looking that Sakura feels like she didn't fit in.

There were already a few people at the party. It definitely does not seem like a casual party, the ladies are dress elegantly while the men are dressed smartly. She could feel everyone's eyes are on them.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Itachi asked her as they stopped at a table near the corner. She could tell that Itachi is looking out for her since she isn't used to this.

"Maybe something to drink…" Itachi nodded as he left her to get their drinks.

Sakura was left alone as she stood around awkwardly. She didn't know what to do as more people started to arrive. As she waits for Itachi, she could hear a group of ladies near her speaking.

"Who does she think she is? Just because Itachi is showing her a little attention, she is acting all mighty." The first lady spoke out in a not so concealed tone.

"I know, she thinks she could seduce the Uchiha heir? Ha!" The second lady snorted as she laughs.

"He will abandon her after he is sick of her, after that maybe I will stand a chance! He would definitely go for me since he even went for a nobody." The third lady exclaims.

Just then, a man approached her. "How much for a night?"

Sakura stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, don't act like you're innocent. You went with the Uchiha for money ain't it? Tell me how much and I will pay twice the amount." The man approach her with a lecherous smile as he grab onto her wrist.

"Let go of me..!" Sakura struggled to get away from his grip. Sakura look around desperately to try to get help but no one stepped forward. In the end she got pulled out to the balcony.

There were a few people at the balcony, when they saw them, they quickly made they way back into the ballroom. He finally lets go of her and she quickly took a few steps back.

"Don't! Come any closer." She yelled at him as he tries to walk closer to her. However, he flash her a grin as he corners her.

"Stay away!" Sakura push on him desperately as he came onto her, she could feel her tears welling.

"Why don't you submit to me quietly? I will make sure it is worth you time." He trapped her in the corner with no way out.

"Help..!"

Xx

Sasuke arrived to the party a little late, he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He has to put up with other people's fake façade and compliments.

The moment he entered, he could already feel gazes on him. He walked around the room to look for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found.

He could already feel that something bad is about to happen.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin waved enthusiastically as she made her way towards him. Sasuke sighs as he thought about what is about to happen.

"You look as handsome as always!" Karin fawn over him as he continues to look for Naruto.

"I feel bad for Sasuke that he is engaged to her." One of the ladies giggled as she spoke to her friend.

"I know right, how can a lady be as loud as her?" Her friend giggled loudly.

"How dare you people!" Karin stormed up to them as they started to argue.

Sasuke sighs as he walks away from the crowd. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sakura getting dragged out by a man.

He sighs as he quickly made his way towards the balcony. But when he got there, he couldn't see them anymore.

"Why is this place so darn big?" He walk around and finally found them at a corner.

"Help..!"

"What are you doing?"

Sakura gasp as she felt the man getting pulled off of her and punch in the face. The man fell on the floor due to the impact.

"What the fu-" The man sat up from the floor and gasp when he saw who it was. Sasuke was glaring at him.

"You better watch your behaviour." Sasuke scowled at him which made her scurried inside.

Sakura could finally breathe a sigh of relief as her leg turns jelly, she slid down the wall. Sasuke crouched down near her.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at him as she wipe her tears. "You always see me in my worse huh. I'm sorry and thank you."

Sasuke's hand itched to wipe the tears from her. "Don't cry, you will ruin your make up. Let's get back inside, where is Itachi anyways."

He offered her his hand and Sakura took it. They entered the ballroom and Sasuke could already hear the people around them talk.

"What a slut, now she is even seducing the youngest Uchiha?"

"How shameless."

Sasuke glared at them to shut them up, they quickly scurry away. "Don't listen to them." He tried to cheer her up but she had her attention elsewhere.

He followed her gaze to find that she is staring in the distance at Itachi. He was with their parents, Asami, and her parents, laughing.

Sasuke wanted to go up to them and yell at Itachi, he took a step forward but Sakura stopped him. He look at her, she shook her head as she held onto him with her trembling hands.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for making time out of your busy schedule to attend the official engagement party of our beloved Uchiha Itachi and Miyake Asami."

"What?" Sasuke look towards the stage before turning to look at his parents. "What is he thinking?"

"Sasuke! What is happening?" Naruto and the others ran towards them.

"Sakura, a-are you alright?" Ino and Hinata both tried to console her.

"What is that Itachi doing? I better give him a piece of my mind that son of a-" Naruto stopped Ino in time before she swore out loud and gave an apologetic smile to the people around them.

"Serves her right."

"I knew Itachi wouldn't go for someone like her."

"Shut up!" Ino yelled at them which made them jump.

"I-I'll leave first." Sakura turn and bolted for the door. Sasuke made an attempt to chase after her but Naruto stopped him.

"Let her be alone for now."

Xx

Sakura stumbled out of the venue with her heels. She accidentally tripped on her heels and fell. She yelled in frustration as she took off her heels.

"I made a fool of myself…" Snow started to fall. She rubbed her eyes and stare up at the sky as she wipe the lipstick with the back of her hand. "After all, we are from different backgrounds."

"Haruno-san? What a coincidence."

Sakura turn towards the voice to find Kabuto. "Kabuto-sensei?"

"Ah, you remembered me? I'm glad." He smiled as he sat beside her. "What are you doing out here in the cold with such little clothing?"

"I'm just out here to get some air." Sakura laughed awkwardly as she tries to warm herself.

"Are you feeling cold? Should we go somewhere warmer?" Sakura remembered about what Sasuke told her.

"I'm alright, my friends are waiting for me. I should go." Sakura stood up but she felt a sharp pain in her ankle, Kabuto stood up to hold her before she fell.

"I invented a new medicine that helps…" He slip his hand into his pocket and took out something before covering her mouth with it.

Sakura gasp and struggle against him. She tried to get her phone out to call but her vision black out first.

Xx

"Let raise the toast and congratulate them shall we?"

"What is the meaning of this father?" Itachi stared at him for an answer. "You didn't tell me about this at all."

"Haha!" Fugaku bellowed. "You are very humorous my dear son." Asami and her parents laughed along too.

"You called me here for this?" Itachi put down his glass and started to look around for Sakura. He caught a glimpse of her running out of the ballroom.

"Shit…"

"I have already told you not to bring her. Don't embarrass me in front of them." Fugaku whispered over to him as he continues smiling to them. "I will crush her life."

"And I will do whatever it takes to stop that from happening." Itachi glared at him and took of towards the exit.

He burst out through the door and felt the cold wind against his face. "Where did she go with such little clothing? It is snowing right now too…"

He look around for any sign of Sakura. As he continues to walk around to look for her, he spotted her heels on the pavement.

He quickly made his way towards her heels and picked it up, it seems that she only just left recently. He found the black cat phone strap on the floor, the string roughly torn apart.

"She's probably very angry…" He sighs as he hold onto the black cat, carefully wiping the snow away. He take out his phone and dialled her number.

He heard a familiar ringtone. He followed after the sound and found her phone in between the bush. He then noticed that there is another set footprint other than Sakura's, and it seems that she had been struggling.

"Father…" He grit down on his teeth and quickly made his way back towards the ballroom.

"Father."

Fugaku's face brighten up as he saw Itachi. "Itachi! We were just discussing about the date you will get married."

"We were thinking about during spring next year." Asami smiled as she held onto his arm.

Itachi shook her arm off and got closer to Fugaku. "What did you do to Sakura?"

Fugaku pales slightly as he pulled Itachi away from the crowd. "We will be right back."

They got to the balcony where there are lesser people. "What happened to her?"

"What happened fo her? You got someone to get rid of her and you ask me? If she is harmed in any way, I won't let you off." Itachi was very furious at his father and himself especially since he couldn't protect her better.

Itachi turn to leave but Fugaku stopped him. "Itachi, listen to me. Sakura might be in danger, you have to find her."

Itachi stop in his tracks, Fugaku doesn't sound like he is faking it. Itachi turn towards him to get an answer. "What do you mean?"

"The accident eleven years ago was not done by me… No matter how cruel I am, I will not kill my own friend." Fugaku sighs as he started to tell Itachi the story.

"He was my closest friend, we would do everything together." Fugaku smile as he reminisces about the past. "I know his deepest secret, and he knew mine too."

"We have been very close since Sakura and Sasuke are born in the same year." Fugaku took out an old photo of him and Sakura's father holding Sasuke and Sakura respectively.

"You mother and her mother even gave birth at the same hospital. Kizashi was especially excited since it was his first child, however Sakura was almost kidnapped by one of the doctors in charged of them."

Itachi looked at Fugaku questioningly. "Why would the doctor kidnap a child?"

"I was getting to that part. Apparently, they say that once every hundred years, a special child will be born. It is said that her blood cures all kinds of sickness, whether it is just a small cut or a terminal illness. So Sakura had always been targeted since birth."

Itachi look at the small Sakura in the photo with painful eyes. He never realise that her life has been equally as hard as his, or even worse.

"That day, they have to leave abruptly because there was this guy called Kabuto, he already knew about Sakura. Kizashi found out about it and quickly left, he apologised profusely that he got us involved. Who knew, he died in an accident anyway." Fugaku laugh painfully as he took back the photo.

"That idiot, he always keep others before him. He could have relied on me, I would have had the money to hire bodyguards to guard him. Till today, I have regretted not trying hard enough to stop him from leaving." His eyes were slightly shiny.

Itachi step on the pedal, hoping to get to Sakura as quickly as possible.

" _I know where Sakura is, I will send you the address. I will notify to police, stop Kabuto from extracting her blood. If he give it to Orochimaru, I will not be able to stop it anymore."_

He drove deeper into the mountains, since it is snowing and dark, the car is going slower than usual. He found the laboratory quite a distance away. He decided to park his car further away in case he was spotted.

" _Kabuto wants her blood to revive Orochimaru. If Orochimaru comes back to life, Sakura will live her whole life as a test subject with no freedom."_

Itachi walk around the area to plan an escape route in case things go south. As he walks around, he found a door left slightly open. He had to take his chances, even if it is a trap, he will get Sakura out no matter what.

" _Promise me to be careful, Kabuto is very sly. He might already know your relationship with Sakura and that you will be coming to look for her."_

He slipped in through the door, he could already smell all sorts of chemical. The hallway the door leads to seems very quiet. As he carefully searches from room to room, he still could not find Sakura.

Itachi continues to walk deeper in. He found a door that is slightly different from the others. He took in a deep breath and open the door slowly.

He half expected someone else to be on the other side of the door but it is empty like the others, only that this room contains many chemicals and books. That explains where the chemical smell came from.

He picked up a book from the table in the middle of the room and flip it open. Inside the books are writings on many kinds of experiment. As he flipped to a particular page, his heart dropped.

He heard footsteps from outside of the door, he quickly put down the book and hide behind a shelf. A man that he recognised from Sakura's kidnapping that day came through the door.

"That Kabuto, just because he is Orochimaru's favourite dog doesn't mean he could order me around. Now where is that stupid book of his?" He walked around the room looking for something. He was now waking towards Itachi's direction.

Itachi held his breath as prepare himself to strike him but he stopped and turn around. "There it is. I better get back before he starts barking again."

He exited the room and Itachi breathe a sigh of relief. There is his chance, he quickly got out from behind the shelf and followed after him.

He followed after him quietly, making sure he doesn't notice his presence. He watch as his entered another room into more hallways. Itachi followed after him as well, it seems that this part of the building is full of doors.

He walk past the rooms, each of the room labelled with names Itachi doesn't recognise. The man turn left towards another hallway, Itachi was about to follow after him when he heard voices coming towards him. With no way out, he decided to enter a room closest to him.

He closes the door behind him quietly and found himself in another hallway. He sighs at how big this place is and he decides to continue towards the end of the hallway in hopes to find Sakura.

As he walk past a room, he heard noises from the other side of a particular door. Itachi tried to go closer to listen to what they are taking about but the door open to reveal the same two men who kidnapped Sakura.

Before they could even make any noise, Itachi knocked them out in two swift motion. He dragged them into the room quickly to prevent anyone from finding them. He tied them up securely and could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

He then realise that he is in a testing room. It is full of hospital equipment, and on the operating table is Sakura. He quickly ran towards her, she was still in her dress and different kinds of needles are sticking into her body.

"Sakura, can you hear me? I'm going to get you out." He shook her gently and pulled the needles out of her. He sat her up gently but her body was lifeless as her head falls onto his chest. She was still breathing, it was as if she is in a deep sleep.

Itachi has to get them out before Kabuto comes back. He slip his hand under her legs and back before he pick her up and exited the room.

He got her out into the hallway that is full or doors again. He forgot how complicated this place is. He tried to go back to the exit according to his memory.

After turning endless corners and opening endless doors, he was back to where he came from. He was almost relief that all of this is coming to an end. He picked up his pace towards the door, hoping that it is still open, but things does not always end well so easily.

"I've noticed your presence since you first came in Itachi." He turn around to find Kabuto sneering at them. "Uchiha Fugaku, I trusted him to keep our secret but he never listens. I guess I will have to take your life to serve as a warning to your father, don't I?"

Itachi set Sakura down gently on the floor and hold her cheeks the last time. "I will protect you this time for sure." He whispered gently to her before he stood up and face Kabuto.

Xx

It's finally coming to an end! So what do you think will happen? Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the rest of your day~!


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura woke up to the steady beeping of a machine and the smell of steriliser. She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling as she immediately realise where she is. She tried to recall what happened before she was sent to the hospital.

She was at a party and they started to announce the official engagement of Itachi and Asami. She felt her heart gave a little squeeze as she recalls. She then ran out of the ballroom and sat alone until Kabuto came.

He drugged her and dragged her off to god knows where and she now ended up in the hospital. What happened in between?

She sat up on bed and tried to get off the bed but she feels slightly lethargic. How long was she asleep for anyways? When she finally managed to stand without a problem, she exits her room to find anyone with an answer.

It seems that she woke up in the middle of the night as there are no doctors or nurses around. As she walks with the help of the wall, she noticed the name on the door at the room next to hers.

She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, why would he be in the hospital?

She reached for the door knob and twist it open slowly, and there he is. Sakura closes the door behind her softly and walked up to him. She walked to his bed and look down at him.

She touches his cheeks softly, she already missed him calling her name, teasing her, and kissing her gently. She sat down on the chair next to his bed as she watch over his sleeping face. She could see some fading bruises on him.

Did he came to her rescue that day? But how did he know that she was with Kabuto? Sakura held his hand gently, she was careful not to wake him up. But she forgot how much of a light sleeper he is.

He stirred a little before opening his eyes. "Asami..?"

Sakura stared at him, wide eyes. She immediately let go of his hands. "I'm not Asami…"

"Ah, Sakura. When did you wake up?" He tried to sit up but he winced a little. Sakura stopped him and laid him back down. He look at her for an answer but Sakura couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Sakura felt a little squeeze in her heart, he called out to Asami and not her. Have they gotten closer during the time she was asleep? Sakura bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from crying.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura quickly blink back the tears as she looks up at him with a smile. "It's nothing. How are you feeling right now? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Sakura, slow down. I'm fine." He chuckled as he rubs her head.

"I'm not a child." She shook his hand off her head as she looks away.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry." He rubbed her head again which made Sakura glare at him. "It's a habit." He raises both his hands above his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He gave her a peck on the lips which surprised Sakura. She momentarily forgot why she was upset with him. She was a little frustrated at how much control he has over her emotions.

"You aren't angry with me anymore right?" He gave her an innocent smile which made Sakura weak to her knees. Thank god she was sitting down or she would have embarrassed herself.

"How could I stay angry at you?" He grinned as he move to the side of the bed before patting at the space beside him.

Sakura could feel herself blushing like an idiot over that mere action. She begrudgingly climb onto his bed as he wraps her close. Soon she felt herself falling asleep in his arms.

Xx

Itachi never understood how Sakura can just fall asleep in his arms. He wasn't able to fall asleep for the whole night with her so near to him.

His nurse came to check up on him in the morning. When she entered the room and sees Sakura, she became flustered. Itachi held his index finger to his lips and the nurse bowed before hurriedly exiting the room. Itachi would have wanted to see Sakura's reaction.

He could feel Sakura waking up beside him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sakura greeted him back with the smile he loves. He couldn't help but gave her a little kiss. He also loves how she would always blush a little after they kiss.

"I've been wanting to ask you, did you save me from Kabuto that night?" Sakura quickly change the subject.

"About that, I might need to have a nice long chat with you. How about some breakfast?"

Sakura nodded and they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Since it is still early, they decided to get something light to eat instead. After they were done, Itachi told everything that she needed to know.

Sakura was silent the whole time, she never once stopped him to ask any questions even though he knows that she has many questions that she wants to ask. Itachi kept silence for a while before he broke it.

"Are you okay?"

"I… Yeah… It's just a lot to take in." He could see that she is trying to process everything that was thrown to her. Maybe he should have told her slowly.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you. Your relationship with you father has been bad because of me." She gave him a sad smile and look down at her feet.

This is what he love about her, she always put others before herself. He don't know whether that is a good or bad trait of hers. He sighs as he lift her chin up, she looks like she was about to cry.

"You shouldn't worry about others-" Itachi got cut off when Asami entered the cafeteria.

"I knew I would find you here Itachi! You weren't in your room." She walk towards them, her heels clack at every step she makes. When she realise Sakura is sitting with him, her smile faltered for a split second.

"Ah, I'm so glad to see you awake!" Itachi could tell that Sakura was very surprise at her attitude. "Mind if I join you?"

"N-no."

"Thank you." She sat next to Itachi, all the while maintaining her smile. She move closer towards Itachi, her cleavage touching his arm. He has to put up with it for now but Sakura was really upset about it.

Asami couldn't have came in at a better time. He so badly wants to explain Sakura but he has something more important that he needs to tend to.

"Let me feed you, the doctor told you not to use your wrist too much." Asami pick up a strawberry and put it near his mouth.

Itachi peek at Sakura, he didn't want to do that in front of her but if he wants to get an answer, he has to go with it for now. He reluctantly open his mouth and took a small bite out of the strawberry.

"I'll-uh return to my room." Sakura cut in as she gave them a troubled smile before she stood up from the table and left. Itachi did whatever he could to not chase after Sakura.

Asami was clearly very pleased as she continues to flirt with Itachi.

Xx

Sakura storm back to her room, making every person she passes by stare at her. First Itachi led her on, and then he flirts with Asami? She was idiot to trust him, after all he is the hottest bachelor that everyone is dying to marry.

"Why would he choose me, a student with no money over someone who is rich and beautiful like Asami?" She stopped walking as she yelled out with clenched fist.

Somehow, hearing it out loudly is painful. She bit her bottom lips as she felt tears forming around her eyes again. She has been crying a lot recently.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not going to cry over something so stupid like this again."

"Um, Haruno-san." Sakura turn around to see a nurse looking at her. "I'm so glad to see you awake!"

"Good morning, um how long was I asleep for?"

"It's only for a day, you will be able to be discharged today. I'll just need to give you one last check up." The nurse signal her to her room before they enter.

As the nurse check for her blood pressure, she started a small talk with Sakura. "You have a very loving and handsome boyfriend." She took a peek at Sakura before looking back down.

"Huh?" Sakura look at her questioningly.

"You don't have to be shy. He stayed by your bed all day yesterday and wouldn't leave. He finally goes back to his room when the doctor threatened to ban him from you room." She explains while giggling, Sakura unconsciously smiled along too.

"Alright, you should be able to be discharged once your results are out." She bowed lightly before exiting her room.

Sakura was left thinking about what the nurse told her. She doesn't understand anymore. She's not going to stand his hot and cold attitude towards her anymore.

She rolled down her sleeve and headed for the cafeteria once again. As she opens her door, she was greeted by Itachi, just the one she needed to see. She stares at him with furrowed brows.

"Let me explain…" He look at her desperately.

"Am I just something you play with and throw away after you're done?" She looks at him sadly. "Were you lying when you said that you love me? Why not just go back to Asami already!" She hits him on the chest to push him away.

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha- No!"

Itachi easily overpower her as he pushes her in before closing the door and pushing her against the door. Sakura gave a gasp as she felt the door on her back.

The next thing she knew was that Itachi was kissing her. Even though she still don't know about his real feelings, she accepted his kiss as she kiss him back. Sakura know that if she doesn't stop him now, she won't get the answer from him.

"W-wait." She push onto him to break the kiss. "Kissing me will not be able to help you. Please answer my question so that I will know if I should never appear in front of you again."

There was a long pause before Itachi spoke. "I'm sorry."

Sakura blink back her tears as she looks away from him. "I understand…" She shook his arms off her before she make a run out of the door.

The tears that she has been trying to hold back now flows freely. "I should have known..."

"Sakura?"

She quickly wipe away her tears when she saw Sasuke walking towards her direction. She faked a smile and waved at him. "Sasuke!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Sakura grin as she show him her biceps. "Are you here to see um, Itachi?"

"Y-yeah and uh, I figured you might like these too…" He hold out a bouquet of flowers, slightly abashed.

"For me?" She accepted the flowers with both hands before bringing it to her nose and smiled. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled when he saw her smile.

"When will you be discharged?"

"I can be discharged today. Just in time for school tomorrow." Sakura brought the flowers back down as she answers him.

"Do you need me to bring you back? It's far and I've brought my car today."

Her apartment is a three hours ride from the hospital. "Is that okay?" Sasuke nodded and she smiled. "Thanks."

Once the doctor said she was good to go, they got into Sasuke's car and drove off. Since there is nothing to do in the car, Sakura's thoughts couldn't help but keep travelling to Itachi and his words.

She slides down her seat and lean her head against the window. As she looks at the cars passing by, she keeps replaying the last kiss they share in her head. She unconsciously let out a sigh.

"Something bothering you?" Sasuke asked without looking away from the road.

Sakura thought for a long time before she decided to ask Sasuke.

"It's about Itachi. Is he and Asami… really going to marry?" Sakura look at his face for any kind of expression, but there were none. She waited patiently for his answer.

"Yeah…"

They became silent again. Sakura bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from crying, but the tears just comes out as she let out a small whimper. She could feel Sasuke's worried gaze on her.

"I'm sorry…" She wipe her tears hastily, she didn't want to make the ride uncomfortable.

"Does it have to be him?" Sakura look up from her legs as she turn towards Sasuke, he was now looking at her.

"The road! Look at the road!"

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh as he turn towards the road again. "Is that a no?"

"Um…" Sakura was trying to find the right words.

"Guess I will never stand a chance. I'm always one step too late." Sakura glance over at him to see him smile lightly. "But I don't want you to be unhappy, go talk to him. I can tell that he really loves you."

Xx

"I'm sorry…"

Sakura glared at him as she shakes off his hands on her before she ran out of the room. He wanted to just let her go, but he couldn't bear the thought of not having her in his life. He sighs at his uselessness before running after her.

"Where did she go?" He walks around, trying to look for her while asking the people around.

As he searches around for her, a nurse stopped him. "Ah! You're Haruno-san's boyfriend!"

Itachi gave her a polite smile. "Hello, I'm actually busy right now…"

"She's such a sweet girl. Even though I'm jealous that she gets such a handsome boyfriend, I'm actually more jealous of you." She smile as tells him about what they talked about.

"I don't know what happened between the both of you, but I can tell that she really loves you. Treat her well!" She bowed before walking to another patient's ward.

Itachi started to became more frantic. "What have I done?" He finally found her but she was already with Sasuke, holding a bouquet of flowers. He could feel his jealousy already.

As he tries to get to them to pull Sakura away, his phone vibrated. He pull out his phone to see Asami calling him. She always calls at a bad timing. He reluctantly let them go as he answers his phone.

"Did you drop into the sewers or something? You've been in the toilet for a very long time." Asami sounded annoyed over the phone.

"I'll be there a little later, I need to get a check up."He look towards them and Sakura and Sasuke were leaving. He hung up and decided to chase after them but they were long gone. He let out a sigh and headed for the cafeteria.

Asami is still sitting there with her legs crossed, a hand supporting her head as she talks on the phone. Her back was facing the entrance so she doesn't know that Itachi was already here.

"Yeah, he's getting a check up. I'm just sitting alone waiting for him. I missed you too." She laughs a little.

Maybe this will be the perfect chance? He quickly took out his phone and click record before slipping it back to his pocket.

"Just endure a little more, I will get the Uchiha's company soon and I will be able please you as much as you want."

"Care to tell me more about it?" Itachi made himself known as he spoke from behind her. Asami jumped a little before she quickly hung up her phone.

"I-Itachi… Haha…" She laughs awkwardly as she slide her phone back into her pocket. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you are eyeing for the Uchiha's company." He made him way to the opposite side of the table and sat down. "You can now either come clean with me, or we can do it the hard way."

She frown as her lips form a thin line.

"Well?" Itachi prompts her when she stayed silent.

"There's no point hiding anymore then? Yes, I have been eyeing your company from the start. Your father, he told my father about my lover and his life was crushed because of that. Now he couldn't even find a job because your father gave him no way out." She yelled out loudly as tears started to form in his eyes.

Itachi didn't expect that from Asami. "So you decided to get your revenge through me?"

She wipe away her tears as she looks at him. "So what? What are you going to do now? Crush me too?"

"I won't crush you, but I will need your help." She look at him curiously. "But I have to first explain to Sakura."

She sighs and nods. "I guess you really love her a lot huh, I guess I can understand that." She smile, a genuine smile for the first time ever since they met.

"And I guess she love you as much even thought you pretty much 'cheated' right in front of her." She smile playfully as she look towards the entrance.

Itachi turn towards the entrance to see Sakura panting as she looks around. "You should go talk to her." Asami push him off of his seat to go after Sakura.

"Thanks." Itachi thanked her before he went after Sakura.

"That's the least I can do to make it up." She watches Itachi run after her as she smiles.

Xx

She look around everywhere for Itachi. She started to get a little out of breath as she run around in search for him. She ended up at the rooftop garden but there was still no sign of him.

"Sakura!" Sakura stop in her tracks and look back to see Itachi chasing after her. Sakura stop him a few feet away from her.

"Wait! Let me say what I need to say first!" She took in a deep breath, ready to confess. Sasuke has given her courage and a boost, she wasn't going to let him down.

"Even though you might be in love with someone else, even though I may just be a kid, but my feelings for you are genuine. I know that you are going to marry Asami, but I want to at least confess so I won't have any regrets… I love you…"

She could feel her feelings overwhelming in her and she lets everything out, her voice eventually broke as her tears spilled out once again. "Even though you said you didn't mean what you said, but I want to believe that you have at least like me just a little…"

"Thank you for the great memories-" Itachi started to make his way towards her and Sakura moved back with every step he moves forward.

"I-Itachi?" He was now standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way, and thank you for your confession. It makes me happy that you feel the same way."

"Yeah, I- Huh?" Sakura look up at him in surprise. "You feel the same way?" She knows that she probably is gaping like an idiot but did he really just say that he felt the same way? What about Asami?

It was as if Itachi read her mind. "Don't worry about Asami, there is nothing between us. She even agreed to help nullify our engagement."

"I- This, is this for real?" Sakura couldn't believe what is happening. It sounds too good to be true.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have taken the matters into my own hands. It seems like it only made things worse." He gave her a troubled smile as he sighs. "Will you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you promise not to do that again."

"Thank you." He smiled and bent down to her height and gave her a kiss. They both smile before Sakura hug him tightly as she enjoys his warmth and smell emitting from him.

Itachi wrap one of his hand around her waist and his other hand running through her hair.

"Let's go back inside, you're going to catch a cold." Sakura broke away from the hug when she realise that Itachi is only wearing a piece of thin clothing. She pulled him in hurriedly.

They walk back to his room slowly in silence, as they enjoy each other's company with their hands tangled together.

When they finally reached his room, Itachi turn around to look at her. "If you want to reach home on time, you would have to leave now."

Sakura was reluctant to leave, she was afraid that if she went home and sleep, when she wakes up, everything is nothing but a dream.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again." He place a comforting hand on her head. Sakura gave a light nod and Itachi poke her on the forehead.

"Take care." He smiled warmly. Sakura look up at him and smiled back before giving him a peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura smiled cheerfully before she headed for the exit.

"Guess I will have to spend three hours going back then…" She sighs as she stood next to the road.

"You don't have to, after all I did promise you a ride." Sakura look inside the car to see Sasuke.

"You're a life saver!" Sakura was so glad she didn't have to waste three hours. When there were horns sounding from the back, Sakura quickly entered the car and buckle her seat belt.

The ride back was rather awkward and silent. Sakura was afraid she would say something wrong considering that she did reject the school idol.

"So did you settle everything with my brother?" Sasuke initiated the conversation when the silence starts to get unbearable.

"Yeah, he explained everything to me. Thank you for giving me the confidence and courage, and I hope you can find someone soon." Sakura sincerely wished him.

"I doubt I will be able to find another you but thanks. Itachi is going to kill me for saying that." Sasuke seems to regret what he said immediately.

Sakura break out into a smile. "He wouldn't if he knew that you helped us."

"I guess maybe I can threaten him with that now." They both laughed and made friendly conversations after. The car ride became less uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura thanks Sasuke as she exits the car and watch as he drives off.

Sakura got into her apartment, after cleaning up, she immediately fell asleep, excited for tomorrow to come.

School was the same, boring as usual but the only difference was that Kabuto wasn't there anymore. Everyone was curious to his disappearance but the gossip soon dies down.

When Sakura got to school that day, Ino had ran to her and cried on her shoulders. She found out what had happen and was really sorry about liking a jerk like Kabuto. She was also able to talk to Sasuke normally.

After school, Sakura was walking home, she wanted to change out of her uniform before she goes to visit Itachi again. But it seems Itachi was quicker than her, he was standing in front of her apartment.

Without hesitation, she ran into his arms and Itachi gladly opened his arms wide. "You're discharged already?"

"I threatened the doctor a little to let me out early."

They both laughed before Sakura invited Itachi in. She made him tea as he sat on her sofa. "Is it okay for you to be walking around now?" Sakura set the tea down in front of him before taking a seat beside him.

Instead of answering her, he wraps his arm around her which almost made Sakura spill her tea. "I guess I just missed you too much. You made me wait out in the cold for quite a while too."

"I was in school!" Sakura tried to protest but Itachi took the cup from her hand and place it on the table before he pulled her down to lie on the sofa.

"Your punishment is to keep me warm." He murmured as he hugs her tighter.

"I told you that I had school!" Sakura look up to see Itachi has already fallen asleep.

"I haven't change out of my uniform…" She tries to break free from him but it is definitely not happening. "How do I always land myself in this situation."

Sakura sighs and gives up as she gingerly wrap her arms around him. She could feel Itachi smile and he pulled her in closer.

"Before I forgot, my engagement with Asami was nullified. Asami is now engaged with her lover." Sakura look up at him with surprise.

"Really? I'm happy for her!" Sakura gave a big grin, she can finally get her happiness. "She must be really happy."

"She wants you to be the maid of honour as an apology."

"Really? I'll be more than happy to!" Sakura was excited when she learn that she will be attending a wedding soon.

"How can you be so happy for her when she has been treating you so badly?" Itachi pull back a little to look at her.

"I mean, she did do this for the one she love after all. If it was me, I would have done that too."

Itachi smile as he lean in for a kiss, it was sweet and slow. The kiss became deeper when he nibble on her bottom lips before pushing his tongue in. He suck on her tongue lightly as Sakura gave a moan. She clung onto him as he kiss her deeply explores her mouth.

Sakura felt so overwhelm that she forgot to breath. She could feel that this kiss is going to lead to something more and she was ready for it as she answers him with equal passion.

Itachi broke the kiss and look at her lustfully. "Are you sure? If I start, I don't know if I will be able to stop."

Sakura know that even if she told him yes, he still would be extra cautious. So she decided to show him instead. She crash her lips into his and pulled him close as her hand runs through his back.

Itachi answers to her kiss as he run his hand through her hair and dangerously low on her back. After they kissed for a long time, Itachi broke the kiss again.

"Let's take this to somewhere more appropriate." He got off of her and pick her up. Sakura felt dizzy to understand what is happening. The next thing she knew was that they ended up on her bed.

Xx

Yes I'm late again, haha! Please don't kill me!

...

Sorry.

Anyways, the next chapter might be the last chapter! I can't believe i have came this far, it is all thanks to your support! You guys are the best 3


	11. Chapter 10

Its about to get real steamy in here *winkwink*, you were warned.

Xx

Itachi has been very patient with Sakura, he started out slow for her since it is her first time. He was extra careful to make sure that she doesn't feel uncomfortable and Sakura was very grateful for it.

Once he put her down on the bed gently, he climbed on top of her which made the bed creak under their weight. He started by kissing her eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips.

As he keeps her mouth busy, his hand started to roam around her body. With one of his hand supporting his weight, his other hand began to explore.

His hand slip under her shirt which made Sakura shiver at the touch of his hands on her bare skin. He slowly move his hands up to her chest before slipping under her bra.

His hand covers her soft mound completely as he gave it a light squeeze. "Mm..!" Her moan was swallowed by Itachi who has her mouth covered.

Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, she didn't want him to stop whatever he was doing.

He abandoned her lips and moved down towards her neck. He gave her neck a light suck and moved further down towards her collar bone before nibbling on it.

He raises his head to loosen her tie and unbutton her shirt swiftly. Sakura blushed when she felt his gaze on her almost topless half.

Sakura tries to cover her chest but Itachi stopped her hand on time. He pins both her hands above her head with one hand and grin as he caress her cheeks with the other.

"Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful." She blushed even deeper at his words.

He unhooked her bra and slip it off of her as his lips travels down to her mounds. Sakura gave a loud moan when she felt a hot sensation covering her nipple. He started sucking on it which made Sakura wriggle and letting out more embarrassing moans.

He finally lets go of her hand as his hand travels to her other breast and massages it. She moves her finally free hands to the back of his head to pull him closer.

She felt him smirk as his hand travel across her belly button and further down. He lifts her skirt and slip under her underwear. Sakura gasp when she felt his hand covering her sacred area.

She tries to move her thighs together to cover herself but Itachi stopped her by placing one of his leg between hers. He then proceeds to slip off her skirt and underwear.

Itachi abandoned her swollen nipple and move to her lips as he carefully slips the tip of his middle finger in her while watching her closely.

"Ah!" Sakura clutch onto his shirt when she felt a foreign object entering her. Even though it feels a little strange, Sakura didn't hate it.

When Itachi feels that she felt comfortable with it, he slips the rest of his finger in. The inside of her immediately clenched onto his finger tightly. Her hips buck against his finger unconsciously as she lets out a moan. He started to move his finger in and out slowly.

"Getting impatient now, are we?" When Sakura buck her hips impatiently, he started to move his finger faster. He soon slips another finger in as he quicken his pace. He could feel that she was almost there.

He adjusted his hand so that his thumb was on top of her clit as he gave it a hard rub and thrust in his fingers hard, she came as she screams, her walls clenching onto his fingers hard.

He slip his fingers out as she came down from her high, out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just a little drained of energy." She gave him a weak nod and smile.

"But I'm not done with you yet." He gave her an evil smirk as he pulls off his top.

Sakura watched as he takes off his shirt, showing his well toned abs. She couldn't help but blush as he unbuckles his belt and took off his pants. She could see the bulge under his boxers very clearly now.

He took off his boxers and his thick shaft straightens up to his abdomen. Sakura gulp hard when she sees his shaft standing up proudly, she couldn't help but stare at it. How could it fit inside of her?

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His words reassured Sakura as she nods gently and smiled.

"I trust you."

He returned her smile and lean in to kiss her, she could feel herself getting aroused again. While his lips are still on hers, he positioned his shaft against her entrance.

He slowly pushed the tip of his shaft in, he could immediately felt her clamping tightly onto him as she moans. He continues to slowly push himself into her as he let out a grunt.

He was now fully in her, he hurriedly check on Sakura to make sure she is okay. Her face contorted in pain as she adjusted to him being inside of her as she grab onto his shoulders tightly.

He gave her a moment to adjust herself when the pain slowly turns into pleasure, she started to move her hips. Itachi took it as a sign and starts to slowly move his hips, she felt so tight on him.

Her walls clench onto his shaft tightly as if it is forbidding it from leaving. She wrap her legs around his waist to pull them closer to each other.

"Fast-Faster…" Sakura moans out loudly as she pulls him closer by his neck.

Itachi smirks as he prepares himself. He pulled himself out until the tip before slamming himself back in, repeating it for a few times. Sakura mewls turns louder and Itachi grunts as he slammed himself in her.

Her walls are now clenching unbelievably tight on him and he could almost not able to control himself. He could also tell that she was close to coming. He moves faster and he gave her one last hard thrust before she screams in pleasure as she came.

Her walls clenches onto him tightly, he gave a few last thrust before he came too. His hot seeds spurting into her as he grunts.

He uses the last ounce of his strength to fall on his back as he pulled Sakura's limp body on his chest. They both breathe hard as they tries to recover.

He wraps his arms around he as they both tries to catch their breath. Sakura buries her face into his chest as she returns his hug, taking in his scent.

"That was more amazing than I thought…" Sakura murmurs as she smiles, soon she fell asleep. Itachi hugs her close as he runs one of his hand through her hair and the other on her back.

He runs his hand over the big scar on her back, from the bottom of her neck to the top of her hip. He couldn't help be feel sad and angry as he looks at her scar, if only he had notice sooner and stopped them from leaving.

He closes his eyes as he breathe in her scent, sleep slowly overcoming him.

Xx

The moment Sakura woke up, she could feel a light weight draping over her waist. She open her eyes and saw the man she love sleeping peacefully in front of her, she immediately broke into a smile. She stares at him as he breathes steadily, she could stare at him forever.

Itachi took in a sharp breath as he tightens his hold on her waist. He opened his eyes slowly, when he sees Sakura, he smiled and greeted her. "Good morning."

"Morning." Sakura greets him cheerfully as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He raises an eyebrow as his gaze slowly moves down to her lips. He could see her cheeks starting to turn red as she fumble for words to say.

He chuckles as she tries to hide her embarrassed face.

"I-I need to get to school soon, you should hurry up and get ready." Sakura quickly change the subject to escape from him.

"Let me give you a hand." He lift the blanket off them before he got off the bed and lifted Sakura up easily. She gave a surprised yelp as her hands automatically wrap themselves around Itachi's neck.

Sakura became all too aware that her naked body is fully exposed in front of him, but her hands are busy hanging onto Itachi's neck to prevent herself from falling.

He carried her to the bathroom swiftly and he set her down next to the sink, the coolness of the marble sending her goosebumps. She is slightly higher than him which made him tilt up his head a little as he looks at her.

Itachi pulled her closer by her waist and bit on her lower lips eagerly. Sakura had to spread her legs in order to pull him closer to her, totally forgetting that she was butt naked. She could feel his warmth engulfing her as they kissed deeply, they were practically on each other.

As the kiss became deeper, she could feel his hard rod on her sensitive area which made her shivers at the feel of it. She could feel her core burning as she thought about all the pleasures of last night.

After kissing for a long time, Sakura had to stop Itachi. She pushed on his shoulders gently to pull themselves apart as she catches her breath.

"I really need to get ready, if I miss any more lessons, I might have to stay for another year." Sakura thought back to what her principal had personally told her.

"Hmm… Alright, but I'm going to have to make sure you are squeaky clean." He gave her the evil smirk again.

"N-no thanks, I can do it myself!"

But just protesting isn't enough to stop Itachi. He pulled her up by her butt, so that Sakura is straddling his waist. She hugged onto him close, her chest pressing onto his hard chest.

"Make up on your mind if you want me to stop or seduce me."

Sakura look at him in confusion before she realise that she was pressing against his chest in an attempt to prevent herself from falling. Without thinking, she pulled herself back and almost fell off if not for Itachi's firm grip.

"I'm kidding."

He chuckles and brought her to the shower area before he set her on her feet and turn on the shower.

"Close you eyes." Sakura concedes and closes her eyes obediently. When her hair is thoroughly wet, he applies the shampoo on her head as he massages her scalp carefully.

He then proceeds to put the soap on her body as he washes every parts of her thoroughly, a little _too_ thorough. Sakura could feel her body burning every time he touches her. He gently rinse away all the soap on her. Even though it is very embarrassing for Sakura, she enjoyed every moment of it.

After an all too erotic shower, they were finally done. Even though Sakura has been firm in getting them ready as quickly as possible, they still went Itachi's way regardless. She never knew how much of a sex craze he is.

Xx

Things have been peaceful for the past couple of months, it was finally the day to Asami's wedding and Sakura was rather excited for tonight. She had already gotten her dress and it seems that Ino, Tenten and Hinata were invited too.

They are now getting prepared in Ino's humongous walk in closet. Sakura could never understand just how can she spend so much money on just clothes, guess rich people are different.

As Ino mulled over which dress to choose, Hinata helped Sakura with her make up. Being someone who has to depend on herself, cosmetics were not her priority. Which explains her rather mediocre skills.

"You have very nice skin Sakura." Hinata told her as she put on some final touches on her face.

"Thanks." Sakura grinned as she looks in the mirror. She almost couldn't recognise herself.

"Hurry up and pick a dress already! We're leaving in half an hour!" Tenten got frustrated when Ino is still lost in her dress.

"But there are nothing in my closet at all!" Ino pick the dresses with one hand while tosses with the other.

"You should have bought the dress with us then. And your closet is bigger than our classroom, you have so many dresses to choose from. Just pick one already!" Tenten picked one dress from the pile on the floor and threw it onto Ino before pushing her off to change.

Sakura and Hinata both giggled as they watch them bicker.

"I swear, why am I even friends with her?" Tenten sighs as she walks back towards them.

"I'll t-touch up make up for you, Tenten." Hinata signalled her to sit on the seat as she prepares her thing on the dressing table.

In the mean time, the doorbell rang and Sakura being the only free person, had to answer the door. She has to walks past Ino's well-maintained garden to get to the main entrance. The other side of the gate is Naruto, who is smartly dressed in a suit.

"Sakura-chan!" He greeted her with his usual cheerful smile.

"Naruto! Can't wait to see Hinata?" She teased him as he turn into a bright shade of red. "They're in the dressing room."

"Thanks! You're looking beautiful by the way." He smiled before heading to look for Hinata.

As she looks at Naruto's figure running towards Ino's mansion, she couldn't help but smile. They were such a cute couple.

As she was about to turn back towards the gate to close it, she was embraced from behind. She immediately knew who it was by his familiar scent.

"Itachi!" Sakura laughs as she turns around to look up at him with his arms still wrapped around her. He looks down at her fondly with a smile before he gave her a light kiss.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Considering it is Ino we are talking about, it might take some time. How about we take a walk in the garden? It's beautiful." Sakura grabbed onto his arm and gently tugged him along into the garden.

They wondered around the garden, enjoying each other's company along with the flowers. Her mind started to wonder as the wind started to pick up its pace.

The past few months has been slightly surreal. She never knew that she will find the love of her life, after her parents died, all she wanted to do was just to live a quiet life. But she was glad that she came across Itachi, if it were not for him, she would still not have known the reason for her parent's death.

As for Kabuto, he escaped and still has not been found. The people around her were worried that he might come to look for Sakura again and Itachi suggested that they live together again. Well, of course she agreed to it.

Though, he popped the question at quite an inappropriate timing. Ino thought he proposed to Sakura and she started to squeal about how she was going to be an aunt soon.

She had thanked Kiba and Naruto thoroughly for their generosity for giving her a place to live, especially Kiba as he had saved her life plenty of times.

It also seems that Kiba will be travelling abroad to pursue his dreams. Even though Sakura was sad that he was leaving, but she was happy for him too. Kiba requested for a hug before he boarded the plane which made Itachi rather jealous, and she still teases him about it.

"A penny for you thought?" They sat on a bench, Itachi's body tilted slightly to face Sakura.

"Just thinking about the past."

"Speaking of which, do you remember when we were young, you told everyone who you want to marry when you grow up?"

Xx

"Mommy! I hate Itachi-nii!" Sakura pouted as she complains to her mom who is busy cooking.

"What's wrong honey?" She ask Sakura without lifting her head away from the pan.

"Itachi is more gentlemanly than your father you know that right?" She chuckles before Sasuke came running in.

"Sakura-chan!" He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Why did you run away?"

" _Sasuke was pretty cute then." Sakura chuckles as they recalls further._

"Itachi-nii doesn't wants to play with me!" Sakura started wailing as tears falls from her eyes.

"He might be busy dear, play with Sasuke instead okay?" Mebuki tries to calm her down as she wipes her hand on her apron before bending down to Sakura's level.

"But he promised! He plays with Vanilla but not me!" Sasuke scratch his had, not knowing what to do and Mebuki also didn't know what to say to her. At that moment, Itachi came into the kitchen.

"Sakura, there you are." Itachi breath a sigh of relief before he walked towards her. Sakura glared at him as she took a step away from him which made him a little surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to marry Sasuke-kun because he plays with me!" She huff at Itachi before hugging the flustered Sasuke who hugged her back.

 _"You were rather aggressive back then." Itachi teased which earned him a punch on his arm._

"Y-you are going to marry me?" Sasuke's face turned red as he gingerly hugs her back.

"Sakura! Didn't you say you wanted to marry Itachi just yesterday?" Mebuki was surprise with her outbreak but found it unbearably cute as well. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for Sasuke who got caught in between them. Itachi just stood there and stare at them in surprise.

"I change my mind. I hate Itachi-nii now!" She stick out her tongue towards Itachi before giving Sasuke a peck on the lips which stunned both Mebuki and Itachi.

"I thought you wanted to marry me so I went to pick these flowers for you with Vanilla…" Itachi took out the little flowers he hid behind his back to show them. "I guess I should throw them away now."

"Sakura, you misunderstood Itachi! You have to apologise to him properly." Mebuki tries to lighten the mood around them. "In the meantime, I need to find Vanilla to feed him. Sasuke-kun would you mind helping me?"

Before Sasuke could even reply, Mebuki picked him up easily and left the kitchen. Itachi and Sakura were left alone, Sakura couldn't look at him in the eye.

"So should I throw these away?" Itachi waved the flowers in front of them as he looks at Sakura for an answer.

"No!" Sakura grabbed onto him and stopped him with all her strength. "I-I'm sorry… It's because you wouldn't play with me! I was lonely…" Her eyes started getting teary again.

"I'm sorry." Itachi apologises as he bends down to look at her in the face as he wipes the tears that has fallen. "I shouldn't have made you feel lonely. As apology, I will play with you for the whole day today alright?"

Sakura's face instantly light up as she nods vigorously. Itachi smile as he pats her head gently. "I think I'm going to marry Itachi-nii anyways."

Xx

"I bet we made mom very uncomfortable then. I couldn't imagine how she must have felt that her daughter wants to marry two guys." Sakura hides her face in embarrassment.

"Yeah and kissing a boy in front of her too." Itachi added in smoothly.

"Stop reminding me about it!" She glare up at him with a deep frown and pouty lips.

"You shouldn't have kissed Sasuke then." He cornered her to the edge of the bench as he encase her with both his arms.

"I was just a kid! …Are you jealous?" She look into his eyes as he closes in on her. It made him stop a little. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "You don't have to worry, I have always loved you since they day I met you."

Itachi sighs as he looks at her gently. "You always know when to say the right words."

They kiss, a slow and gentle one. Itachi broke the sweet kiss as he looks at her seriously. "What's wrong?" Sakura started to get worried that something might be wrong.

"I've been thinking about this and I wanted to ask you later in the future but I don't think I can wait anymore." He propped himself up before getting on his knees in front of her. "Would you do me the honour to be the one standing next to me when I take my vow?"

He took out the same flowers he gave her many years back as he look up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

Xx

AND THERE WE GO. THE ENDDD. I"M ALSO SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. WHY AM I ALL CAPS?

So uh, school recently started and I'm still trying to settle down since all the homework just keeps coming my way ;-; Well at least it is the end now and i guess I will have more time to focus on school now.

ALSO, thank you for following me throughout this whole journey! Since this is my first fanfic, I wasn't sure how i would do but the reaction i got from you guys kept me going till now. You guys are honestly the best and i thank you so much for supporting me till the end.

I might start another fanfic but it might take a while. So do bear with me again. As always, love you guys and thank you so so much for your support. I will see you guys around!


End file.
